Call Me
by Wrexscar
Summary: A found phone number, the decision to tale a risk. What does a different summer of 96 hold for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Call Me.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and associated characters are owned and created by JK Rowling. No profit is being earned from this work of fanfiction.

Harry looked through his books listlessly. What was the point? What was the point of anything if those he loved died? Why couldn't he save anyone?

He threw the book he had in his hand back down on the bed. He didn't have any homework this year and he really couldn't be bothered to unpack. As it bounced a piece of parchment separated from the pages of the book.

He picked it up for closer examination. Written across it was a telephone number and the 'words call' me and under the 'call me' was a musical note.

The Dursleys had all headed out for the day as a family, so curiosity piqued Harry headed down stairs to the hall telephone. He hesitated, it might be a trap or a trick. He cared neither way. It was something different, something other than staring at a wall and contemplating his failure.

He dialled in the number and listened to the ringtone.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a voice from the phone.

Harry paused this was obviously an adults tone. How to phrase this? "Hello, I found a note in one of my school books with this number on it. Does one of your," he paused and took a guess. "daughters attend a boarding school in Scotland?"

He heard something that sounded like a snort on the other end of the phone. "I'll go get her."

There was a pause and Harry could hear faint voices before he was spoken too. "Hello Harry, found my note then?"

Harry didn't recognise the girl he was talking to. "Um yes, who is this?"

"How delightful you don't recognise me. Well how badly do you want to find out? Got a pen?" The girl reeled off an address to him. "I'm going out at dinner time, so get some cash and we can go hang out."

With that the girl hung up.

What to do? Harry wondered. He had some galleons in his trunk. That wasn't the issue. He knew there would be an order guard around somewhere. Dumbledore would disapprove. That for Harry was the deciding factor that found him in his invisibility cloak climbing the fence at the bottom of the Dursey's garden. He cut through the garden of that house opposite and out into a different cul-de-sac. He walked for fifteen minutes before he removed his cloak and looking around he stuck out his wand.

With a bang and a clatter the knight bus appeared.

"Alright Nev? Where to then?"

"York." Harry answered handing the note with the address on.

"Rightio then .Gotta couple of stops before that, so you just take a seat."

It seemed to take an age for Stan to call Harry's stop but when he checked his watch it was only fifteen minutes. Then again a bus that turned up anywhere in the country seconds after you stuck out your wand but took its time getting to your destination probably paid as much attention to the laws of time as it did space.

Harry got off in a muggle neighbourhood. The houses weren't quite as big as the Dursley's, there were more semi-detached houses than detached but the overall air was familiar. He checked the note for the house number, and made his way down the path. Before he had a chance to ring the bell the door opening. Behind the door stood a girl.

She was wearing platform ankle high boots, with polished steel buckles. She had black socks that reached to just above her knees. Her tight black miniskirt reached to mid-thigh, leaving a three inch gap between socks and skirt. Her top was a figure hugging red and black tight t-shirt that clung to her curves. Her hair, which reached most of the way down her back, was in shades of red and pink. Harry looked at her face.

"Lisa?"

"Surprise. Not how you're used to seeing me."

"Not really, no."

"Well those dresses we both have to wear are kind of shapeless. Do you want to come in for a coffee before we head out?"

They sat at the kitchen table coffee mugs in hand. "Technically I'm halfblood, but my dad dropped out of that world to get away from the first war. It was McGonagall who turned up with my letter and outed him. She assured him the war was over so it was safe to send me. So this is the real me. A muggle raised girl. Dressed in clothes that would give some of the staff a heart attack. "

"So why the note?"

"How much truth do you want? Polite truth or full unvarnished truth?"

""Last time someone kept the truth from me, the result was that fiasco at the ministry."

"Alright then blunt truth. I fancy you but I'm aware I don't really know you as a person. So I thought I'd get you to call me and I'd get to know you a little better, to find out if the image and reality match. Was that honest enough for you?"

Harry felt his face colour. "I'm not really that interesting."

"That will be for me to decide, although you get a say too, I'm not going to drug you with a love

potion. Think of this as a first date, we'll go out have fun and do stuff real people do, although I promise no Madam Puddifoots tea room. If things are going well we can try some kissing if not, no harm done.

"You heard about Madam Puddifoots?" Harry asked ignoring the kissing option.

"I am in Ravenclaw. We all got to hear about that date. Anyway did you bring some cash?"

"Only galleons." Harry admitted.

"Not a problem, I'll spot you some cash for a bus into town and then we'll get that sorted."

Harry left his cloak at Lisa's house said a brief goodbye to her mum and found himself sharing a seat on the bus into the city centre.

"I've gotta admit I'm surprised. You don't seem this passive normally, but you've come halfway across the country to satisfy your curiosity and now seem quite happy to get dragged around by me. I must admit I was expecting a slightly different reaction after I admitted I fancied you"

"Things in my life are a bit mixed up at the moment. You heard about the Ministry?" Lisa nodded at the question.

"There was stuff that happened there that didn't make the papers. Then more stuff afterwards that only I know. Well I lost my temper with the headmaster. Threw all his books and crap all over his office. In short I'm sick of being the thing everyone expects. So, you fancy me. That's up to you. Last year the papers hated me, before that they loved me. I can't control people opinions, all I can be is be myself. As you say you don't know me. After a day you'll find out I'm not that interesting. As you said no harm done, I needed to get out of the house I was in, the note came at the right time. So what's with the hair? If I remember last time I saw you it was half the length and blond."

"A simple lengthening charm. The colour is just a wash in dye. It was much redder but it's fading to pink. In another week I shall redo it or choose another colour. You should have seen it last week; I did it on the first day back. As you say, people don't know me. In School I'm pretty quiet. I love reading and learning but I come back home for the holidays, the music and bands I like, this look is pretty normal for my friends. In fact I'm reserved compared to some. My mum and dad don't mind too much. I get good results in my exams so they can live with my odd little habits. Come on this is our stop. "

Lisa led Harry into a second hand bric-a-brac shop. The man behind the counter nodded at her.

"Hello again miss, don't tell me you've got more of that strange gold?"

"It's why we're here. How much?"

"Fifteen quid. "

"Come on Harry we'll go somewhere else. " She turned on her heel sending up sparks as she did.

"Alright." The man from the counter called before they had gone too far. "Twenty."

They left the shop with Harry having a £100 in twenties in his pocket.

"The funny thing is," Lisa told him "the Goblins charge less than that the other way round. They don't keep track of the international market. Gold prices are going up at the moment what with the uncertainty with Iraq. If it wouldn't flood the market you could convert all the galleons in your vault into cash. Then turn your cash back into galleons and practically double your money."

Harry's head spun at that idea. "Why did he call it strange gold?"

"Galleons are pure gold, he tested them but couldn't work out why they were so hard. At that purity level, you should be able to bend them. Also when he melted one down he had to go up to the same temperatures as steel, almost 1600 degrees. That close to three times hotter than it should have been. Once he got it melted though it behaves like gold should. It was soft when it was cold and then the next time he melted it was at the proper temperature. Something to do with the goblin magic I would guess." Lisa paused. Then looked back to him. "You asked for blunt honesty earlier. You'd look a lot better in clothes that fitted you. If you want, I can get you better looking clothes for under a tenner and about half an hour of shopping. You up for it?"

Harry looked at Dudley's jeans that were practically wrapped twice around him. "A tenner?"

"If you want better trainers I'll have to double that."

They dropped into Millets for some T-shirts and then an army surplus store for a new shirt. It was while Harry was trying on some jeans at a Salvation Army shop that Lisa stuck her head in through the curtain.

"I was going to ask you your shoe size but bloody hell you need better undies too."

Harry awkward clutched the jeans in front of himself. "Size 7 now get out."

Lisa just stood there watching him. "What's your waist size?"

"Twenty eight now go." Lisa left him to finish getting dressed. By the time, he had paid for the jeans Lisa was waiting outside for him, a bag in hand. "That'll be a tenner for the trainers. Hi-tech, not the best but at least they haven't got duct tape holding them together. The boxers are on me."

One quick visit to a gent's toilets and Harry changed into his new clothes. The black jeans fit snugly as did the green t-shirt. The German army shirt was a bit baggy and he rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone.

A wolf whistle from behind let him know where Lisa was. "Nice bum Harry. Are you planning to keep those?" She pointed to his old clothes that were now in the carrier bags.

The pair had great fun stuffing them into a litterbin. "Right then, I'm starving. Shopping takes it out of me. You can get me some chips and I'll get some drinks."

They met back up in the park in the shadow of the Minster. Harry moved towards a bench but Lisa led him off to some one of the taller trees. Leaning back against one Harry passed over her tray of chips and gravy.

From her carrier bag she pulled out a four pack of Strongbow. She deftly separated one for herself, opened it and took a long pull, before handing a can to Harry.

"Um, how did you get these?"

"By buying them. Act like you do it all the time and you don't get challenged. Even if I did my passport says I'm eighteen. "

Harry looked quizzically at her. "Magical forgery." Lisa said by way of explanation.

Harry gingerly opened his can and took a cautious drink followed by a longer one. "I like this." He declared.

They spent an hour sitting under the tree eating, drinking and talking of nothing in particular. The bells from the cathedral sounded the hour and Lisa reluctantly got to her feet. They threw the wrappers and the empty cans in the bin.

Lisa turned to Harry suddenly and stood very close to him. "I'm really glad it's today of all days you came Harry. I'm really nervous about this afternoon. I think I may need you to hold my hand."

Harry nodded his agreement. They made their way across the city, Lisa finally led Harry down a small alley way. Pausing half way down she bit her lip nervously. She quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a tattoo parlour. Walking briskly up to the desk, she announced herself.

"Hello, Lisa Turpin I have an appointment at one thirty."

The receptionist checked her records, took Lisa's money and checked her I.D. then led her into a back room.

"Hi, I'm Christina. You ready to do this?"

Lisa nodded and sat on the edge of a high bed. The back was propped up so Lisa was able to sit up.

"So it's a half sleeve, left shoulder, ankh design?" Christina checked her notes. Showing the agreed design to Lisa. "Um, have you been drinking?"

"We had a couple of cans of cider at lunch. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing, just a little nervous that's all. I was stone cold sober at the consultation."

Christina smiled at her." Yes, I remember but I have to ask." She glanced over at Harry but addressed the question to Lisa. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Not yet."

"Well your not yet boyfriend is going to get a show. You'll need to take that shirt off."

Harry stood to leave, "I can wait outside."

"You will do no such bloody thing. You promised to hold my hand remember." With that Lisa peeled off the shirt she was wearing. The black lacy bra offered support but did little for Lisa's modesty.

Harry swallowed nervously as he realised just how much of Lisa he could now see.

"Look at you staring at my tits. Pervert."

"Harry instantly glanced away blushed and started to apologise.

"Sorry Harry, my sense of humour goes missing when I'm scared and I'm shitting myself here. Also I swear a lot more. Sorry. If I minded you looking I wouldn't have taken my shirt off. "

While they were talking the tattooist had sterilised Lisa's arm and now settled her back to apply the stencil.

"Ok Potter talk to me. I need distractions here."

"So what about?" He asked as his mind went blank.

"Anything. You're meant to be a distraction here. If you're not going to talk take off that shirt, give me something to look at." Lisa watched Harry's blush rise up his cheeks. "Does it surprise you Harry? I enjoy looking at your bod as much as you do at mine? Don't deny it, I saw you checking me out in some of those shop windows."

"Yeah it does, I'm just a skinny runt with messy hair. Why would anyone look at me?"

Lisa glanced back at the tattooist who shrugged her shoulders. "Don't look at me dear, boys are generally clueless."

The needle started to buzz away and Lisa caught her breath. She reached out and Harry offered her his hand. After a few moments she was able to talk again.

"While I was watching your reflection checking me out Harry, I was also able to check out how many girls were looking at you and giving me looks of hatred too. None of that was based on the fact you're the star player on your house sports team or anything else, apart from you are a good looking guy. You have the most intense green eyes. How Draco doesn't drop down dead from the looks you give him is beyond me."

Harry and Lisa both turned to the tattooist who had stopped work to snigger. "Excuse me, you know someone called Draco? Did his parents hate him?"

"Everyone else does." muttered Harry.

"Alright then I'm not going to get far talking about how hot you are. What tattoo would you want? Let me guess a lion eating a snake?"

Harry laughed at the image. "No something more low key. I guess I would have either a dog or a stag."

"You could have both, you've got a lot of skin to cover. This is going to be my first. The next one will be on my lower back but as that one will be more noticeable, I want to make sure I get the design exactly right. I'm going to leave space on my right arm for when I have kids. Don't give me that look, not right now but hopefully before I'm thirty. I'll get their names on my arm then. I'm thinking of some designs on my legs or ankles. What do you think Harry? A single strand of ivy winding up from my foot all the way up my leg. Will you came with me to hold my hand then? I'll have to take my skirt off for that one."

Harry felt himself start to colour.

Christina the tattooist spoke then. "That last idea would hurt a lot more than this one does. Ankles and knees are bony and hurt a lot more. Then as you get higher things are more sensitive."

"So Harry, why a dog and a stag?"

Harry paused as he tried to think of a way of explaining it with the tattooist present. "You know how Professor McGonagall likes cats?" Lisa nodded to Harry's question the one asked and the one left unasked. "Well my dad liked Stags and my godfather liked Dogs. I guess I'd have one on each shoulder, but it would have to be the right type of dog."

"Yeah, Lisa agreed I guess you wouldn't want a poodle."

"No Harry." agreed laughing, for the first time able to think of Sirius without starting to well up. "He turned to the tattooist, could I do that? Get some tattoos like that?"

"There is a two week cool down period between booking and getting the tattoo. It cuts down on the number of men waking up in the morning with blazing headaches, lipstick stains and a strange girls name on their arms. The stag will be easy. We only have a couple of designs. Dogs, will take some time for you to find the right one."

She paused then and brought Harry a book of designs. "These are the images, we can work on the size and placement once you've found the one you like. "

Harry and Lisa looked through the book together. Harry found a stag design almost immediately, it was one based on the Monarch of the Glen picture. Finding a dog that reminded him of Sirius was harder but he eventually settled on one.

By the time, he was finished Lisa was done for the day. She booked her second appointment to finish off her ankh and Harry booked himself in for Prongs to be done first.

They left the parlour and after checking the time headed for a phone box.

"Hi mum, have you got tea on yet? You haven't? Excellent. Harry is taking me to Pizza Hut. No I haven't forgot. You have a good night and don't wake me when you come in. See you tomorrow mum. Love you."

Harry listened into to one side of the phone conversation, squeezed into the phone box with Lisa. He already knew they had a second date planned, their tattoo appointments followed on from one to the other. Harry found he was thinking of this as a date and was enjoying himself with this carefree girl. He couldn't think of any other girl he knew who could sit there in just her bra and have an unselfconscious conversation with him. Just before Lisa hung up her mum said something that made her blush crimson.

"Muuuum." She stretched out the word to several syllables. Before slamming down the phone.

"What was that about?" Harry asked laughing.

"Harry, at the start of this date I promised you full truth, if you ask again I will tell you but I'd rather you didn't."

Harry tried to guess how much of this was embarrassment and how much evasion. Deciding he liked her embarrassed he asked again.

"Fine then. " Lisa looked Harry in the eye. "My mum said if I was planning on taking you back to my place after pizza that if they were needed there are condoms in my dad's beside cabinet as she was too young to be a grandmother and it was my job to wash the sheets if we did."

Harry suddenly found the temperature had risen as he was far too hot and his mouth had suddenly stopped working.

"Told you not to ask. I get my blunt humour of my mum in case you wondered. I mean it's not as if we've even kissed yet." In the confined space of the telephone box there was nowhere to move, not that Harry found himself wanting too.

The kiss was sudden and passionate. Harry found his hands in Lisa's hair pulling her close to him. They banged teeth in their inexperience and haste but soon learnt how to avoid doing that. Her hands were on his bum and Harry dropped one of his hands lower sliding it down her back to copy the action.

Just as his hand fell below her waistline there was a knocking on the glass, first gently then more insistent. They looked up to see a frowning policeman shaking his head. They exited the phone box laughing and holding hands.

The handholding continued through their pizza and the taxi ride home. They got to Lisa's house and she let them in. Harry settled down on a sofa while she went to get them drinks.

They cuddled up together on the sofa, drinking cider. "Harry, feel free to say no. " Lisa looked nervous. " my shirt is tight and the tattoo stings every time I move my arm. Do you mind?"

She slowly peeled her shirt off before cuddled up next to him. He didn't even pretend to look away but took in her figure as she revealed it. He marvelled at the feel of her skin on his hand as he moved it up and down her back.

His kisses got more daring, not just on her lips but her neck and onto her shoulders.

Lisa got to her feet and headed out of the living room door. She paused in the doorway. "Well are you just going to sit there?

He followed her up the stairs to her bedroom she got there before him and sat on the end of the bed.

"Time for some equality. Shirt off. "

Nervously he complied, undoing the buttons on his over shirt then peeling of his t-shirt. "Very nice." Lisa's voice dropped as she took in his bare chest. He noticed his hands were shaking and saw the reaction mirrored in Lisa's own. "Since this thing doesn't do anything for modesty it may as well come off too." With that Lisa threw her bra on top of Harry's clothes.

Harry sat next to her on the end of the bed and they continued kissing.

It took some time before her skirt and his trousers joined the pile. Not long after that Harry got to admire Lisa, as she run naked out of the room to get some supplies from her dads beside cabinet.

Their first time was messy, hesitant and over far too quick. Half an hour later with some more understanding of how their own and each other's bodies worked was more satisfying for both of them.

Later Harry was disturbed from sleep were he lay curled round Lisa by a light in the bedroom door. He looked up to see Lisa's mum staring at them, she met his gaze rolled her eyes in resignation and closed the door. The room returned to darkness and Harry returned to sleep.

A.N.

Some thoughts on this particular story. In the late nineties it was very easy for teens to get alcohol. So Lisa buying a 4 pack from an off licence would be quite a common occurrence. As for the sex, I knew 15 year olds (Harry would still be 15 Lisa 16) who did with the knowledge of their parents and I knew parents who practically beat their kids black and blue after catching them.

This will update, my intention is to end up with a summer of 96 tale that will end when they return to Hogwarts. However when it comes to my writing what I intend doesn't always happen.

If you are a fan of non canon pairings may I suggest Ship Tease.


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me 2.

Disclaimer. Same as the first chapter. I don't own this. JKR does.

2

The pair woke to the ringing of an alarm clock. Harry sat up quickly trying to find the source of the noise. He blearily made out the form of Lisa's mum standing in the doorway holding the ringing clock.

He pulled the duvet up to cover himself and off Lisa.

"Ok, there's too much naked flesh in this room for me. I'm off to work in half an hour. I want you two in the kitchen before I leave preferably dressed. Lisa I can cope with, Harry I insist." With that Lisa's mum exited the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Shit. I guess my mum knows." Lisa muttered she rolled out of bed and started looking in draws for clean underwear.

Harry looked over at Lisa. "You don't regret it, last night do you?" Harry asked curling in slightly on himself.

Lisa stepped over to Harry in just a pair of knickers her bra pulled on but not yet fastened. She tenderly ran a hand down his face. "What we did? No, I'd just liked to have talked to my mum first rather than be found out. If you're worried, she's not angry but it's going to get a little embarrassing."

"No I worked out she's not angry. She came in during the night and woke me. She just let us sleep till the morning."

"Well since she's being so reasonable you need to get dressed. She will want to talk. Just one thing, never lie to her, if she asks a blunt question give her a blunt answer. Or tell her you refuse to answer."

Harry nodded and started to gather his clothes from where they lay scattered around the room.

With a more than a little trepidation the pair headed down stairs hand in hand. They slid along the benches that sat in front of the kitchen table to find coffee and Lisa's mum waiting for them.

"Right let's deal with the elephant in the room. You had sex last night, I feel some responsibility for that, I guess if I hadn't made the condom joke I wouldn't have put the idea in your heads. Now since you have made the adult decision to have sex you have to deal with the adult consequences. Contraception, buy your own. Research it and find the best method. I know Lisa is a clever girl and I don't need to say any more on the issue. I also assume you have alternatives from the magical world I don't know about." She looked up and met the stares of the two teens. "Good we got through that without any giggles or embarrassment. Now Harry, did you let your parents know you were staying here last night?"

Harry shot Lisa a glance. "You didn't tell her?"

"If there's one thing I know, you hate your reputation and everything that goes with it. All my mum knows about you is your name." Lisa explained.

"Alright what did I say wrong?" Lisa's mum asked.

"My parents are dead, they died when I was a baby." Harry started to explain."

"Murdered actually." Lisa interjected.

"I live with my aunt and uncle the Dursley's but I guess you are right I should let them know I'm safe, not that they'll care." He muttered the last darkly.

He got up and went to use the phone, it was a much more complex model than he was used to with a fax machine built in. "I don't know how to use this."

Lisa came over to help and scrolled through the phones memory to calls received and entered the Dursley's number.

As Harry took the phone off her, he hit the conference call button and couldn't work out how to turn it off. Soon Petunia's voice filled the hall.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Aunt Petunia it's me."

Her tone changed instantly from posh and polite to cold and harsh. "Oh you're alive then? Because of you going missing I had to cook breakfast this morning. Are you going to be back in time to do the washing up, or am I expected to do that too? Worst of all those freaks called around this morning wanting to know where you had gone. "

Lisa's mum stepped forward and took the phone from Harry and turned off the conference call. "Hello, Mrs Dursley. Harry's staying with us for a couple of days."

Harry stepped in close and whispered in her ear."Don't tell her your name." She looked at them both and mouthed the word. "Who?"

Lisa stepped forward and took a note pad, writing quickly she handed it to her name.

"Well Mrs Dursley my Tony sulked for ages until I allowed his friend from school to stay. I know it was short notice but we mothers will do anything for their children won't we. If it's alright with you Harry can stay her until the weekend at least. Yes I see." Harry could tell the conversation was coming to a close and he reached for the phone again.

"Aunt Petunia, could you let Hedwig my owl out tonight?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Because that way you won't have to listen to her hooting all night. Just open the window and the cage and she will find me. Otherwise, the room will start to smell. "

His aunt grudgingly agreed and hung up the phone.

"What a bloody awful woman." Lisa's mum said. "Alright back to the kitchen. Harry, she just said you can stay here all summer as far as she is concerned. While I'm sure you and Lisa have no problems with that idea I'll need to speak with Lisa's dad. While I'm sure he won't mind you staying here, he is more conservative than me, so I don't think he will be so relaxed about you too sleeping together. Still we can cross that bridge tomorrow night. He's away till then. "

"Thank you Mrs Turpin. I'll keep to any rules you set and I can pay my way."

"Right first off don't call me Mr's Turpin. My name is Susan, if you can't cope with being that informal think of something else. I'll let you know if you I think it's too impolite. As for rules, what if I said no shagging my daughter?"

"I would respect those rules while you let me live here."Harry muttered.

"Then once you went back to that school of yours you wouldn't. That's why I'm too pragmatic to make such a daft rule. Any way I best get off to work. I shall see you both this evening. Remember what I said about contraception, buy your own. Don't spend the whole day in bed either. Lisa, at some point we'll talk about that tattoo. Bye."

With that Susan picked up her coat and bag and headed out the door. As the door slammed shut Lisa launched herself at Harry. Kissing him enthusiastically.

"Did you hear that? You can stay here all summer."

The pair kissed again, before Harry's stomach rumbled.

"I think breakfast time is needed." Lisa laughed. They had a simple and healthy breakfast of muesli, washed down with orange juice.

"OK Harry spill, why didn't you want your aunt to know where you are?"

"I don't mind her knowing apart from if she knew I was at a girl's house she would insult you. It's the ones who were asking about me. "

"Freaks, she said."

"Yeah that's her name for magic users. The headmaster keeps a watch on me over the summer, some years he stopped Ron and Hermione writing. He won't let me move elsewhere even when other options are open. All the while he never tells me stuff I need to know until it's too late. If I'd stayed there I'd have been a prisoner in that house. So when you invited me to visit I took the chance." He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you. For once I can have a life."

After they kissed some more Lisa leaned back to look at him. "Well since your here a while and all you've got are the clothes your standing up in I guess we need to do some shopping. But first a shower. Lisa headed out of the kitchen stood in the doorway and took off her t-shirt.

"Join me?"

Much later, they headed out to the city centre again. Harry had dressed in the only clothes he had. Although he was thankful that Lisa had bought a pack of underpants and not just the one. Lisa was wearing a different pair of boots that came to just below her knee over a pair of ripped black jeans. Some of the holes reached quite high up her legs and gave Harry tantalising flashes of flesh. She wore a rather sloppy black t-shirt with a logo for The Mission on it.

The visited Boots the Chemists first for condoms. Harry tried to stay calm while looking at the range of products on offer. When one shop assistant gave them a condescending look, Lisa picked up a pack and read in a voice that filled the shop.

"Ribbed for her pleasure. We are so buying some of these."

The pair managed to pay for their goods before Harry went crimson and Lisa fell about in giggles.

"Alright Harry, that's the essentials out of the way, now we need clothes for you. I've seen you in robes and I've seen you in hand me downs. Your wearing stuff I picked for you based on cheapness. What do you want to wear? I'm a bit goth with some punk thrown in. I could dress you in clothes that I'd like to see you in yknow, so you'd match me. It would be the cheapest way too. Charity shops and surplus stores with the odd thing from the markets. What do you want?"

Harry sat on the park bench and thought. "I don't know, I've never had to make this choice before. At school we wear what we are told, with the Dursley's I wear what Dudley had outgrown or he thinks has become unfashionable."

Lisa sighed," Right then we do it the hard way we browse. One thing you need to do. Get a back bone. I'll try and push you in a certain direction, feel free to say no."

Harry looked at her startled. "Am I that easy to push around?"

"It depends , you never buckled under Umbitch, but I think if someone comes at you sideways rather than head one you agree really easy."

Harry leaned over and kissed Lisa. "Can we put this off?" Don't take this the wrong way but the reason I came yesterday was to get away from being someone's pawn. I don't regret finding you or last night,I'm a touch amazed that what started as a day trip has now changed my life for the better but I need to be certain the choices I make are really mine. Does that make sense?"

"It makes lots of sense. My parents have allowed me freedom all my life to make choices as I've got older they allowed me more and more freedom. So now I dress how I want, listen to what I want and you could see my mum respected me when it came to you. If you've been controlled all your life then you need to be certain what you do is what you want to do. I hope I'm in that list."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Once I commit to something it takes a lot to stop me. I made the biggest commitment possible last night."

They shared an embrace. Lisa's voice was very quiet and Harry had to strain to hear her. "Me too, last night wasn't planned, I hoped to met you and get to know you. I hoped that we would become a couple. Last night was a big thing for me. It was my first time as well Harry. I dress daringly and I'm blunt and flirty but I wouldn't do that with just anyone. "

They held each other for a time, Harry just enjoyed the smell and the feel of the girl he was holding. Letting himself be tender.

"Right then another set of clothes." Lisa finally said. "same again?"

"I'd like to but new clothes if that's ok? Something no one else has worn. "

"Alright then, Tesco Value range it is. Until we know what you really want we'll buy some stuff that will make do."

They made it back to Lisa's house and had a late lunch. Settling back on the sofa Lisa went through her video tape collection. Shop bought and recorded off the telly.

"Now this is one of my favourites. Asa good boyfriend you have to sit down and not complain. You don't have to like it but you do have to be quiet."

Harry was transfixed by the film.

Later he was in the bathroom playing with his hair and humming a song from the film. Lisa stuck her head round the door and smiled. Harry heard People are Strange start up from Lisa's bedroom.

She came back into the bathroom. "The version in the film is a cover version, I prefer The Doors to the Bunnymen. If you are trying to get your hair stand up use some gel not just water. "

"Do you think an overcoat would suit me?" He asked. While he continued to play with his hair.

"Found a fashion inspiration then? I'd recommend you don't bleach you hair though."

"Really? You would advise against changing my hair colour."

"I know it sounds like hypocrisy but I'm a natural blond and this is just a colour wash. It'll be back to normal in a week . If you go blond you will need to bleach it. That will be permanent change. You'll need to grow it out. I'm not going to advise against body mods if that's what you want but don't do it on a whim."

"Ok I see your point. I'll give it a week to think about. The thing is I want to make some permanent changes. I know some of this is me being childish just doing stuff cause I can, the other part of me sees it as symbolic, becoming my own person. Can I ask you something? What would you do I asked you to stay that colour? The girl I'm committed to has pink hair, the girl I think I'm falling in love with has pink hair. I like pink hair."

Lisa flushed pink to match her hair. "Isn't it a bit early to be talking of love?"

"I don't know, it seems appropriate since I was thinking of going back to bed and making love. I think I'd be too embarrassed once your mum is back in the house."

Later the couple had dressed and were sitting down stairs. "Yknow we were talking about body mods earlier? I was planning to get my nose pierced this holiday, would you be ok with that?"

Harry considered the question. "If I said no would you actually not do it?"

"Depends, I'd argue with you first but if you were dead set against it and if you made good reasons then I might."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you, when you say stuff like that I know you are not trying to control me. So what sort of piercing are we talking about? I think a big ring through the nose would be too much for me."

"No nothing that extreme, I was thinking about a small stud on one side, something that sparkled."

"I think that would look pretty, but then so are you. How about me? Could I pull off an ear ring?"

"You still going for that Kieffer Sutherland look?"

"Possibly, at least for this summer. Apart from the tattoos, I won't do anything too permanent. Shall we get some food cooking for when your mum comes back?"

They headed off to the kitchen were Lisa pointed out where they kept everything and Harry started cooking. By the time Susan had come in from work Harry had a simple but filling meal of lamb chops and vegetables ready to serve.

"Ok, that settles it you're staying for the summer. That was all your work Harry, Lisa can burn water." Susan said in satisfaction as she finished the plate. "Just one thing, you don't need to do that every night. We all do chores in this house. Lisa doesn't cook but the washing up falls to her. So if I asked what did you too get up to today would I regret the answer?"

"We did some shopping, the only issue is Harry has absolutely no idea what he wants to wear. While the idea of taking him and playing dress up is tempting, he has to wear it, so it would help if he liked what he wore. So we watched some films in the hope I could help him find some style." Lisa explained. "And we spent some time in bed too, since you asked. " She added the last bit with a laugh.

Harry and her mum both looked away uncomfortable at that last fact.

"Alright then I can help with the inspiration idea. My house, I get to pick the TV. You get to stay and watch."

They headed to the lounge and after going through some tapes that were recorded from the telly she loaded one up and hit play.

"Mum really, Doctor Who? Are we kids?" Lisa protested.

"Hush and watch."

Harry and Lisa snuggled up on a chair together and Harry just enjoyed the closeness and acceptance. "I don't think a cravat is me. "He murmured to Lisa.

"Yeah, but you'd rock a waist coat."

"Hush." Susan told them.

After the programme ended she turned to the two teens. "Alright serious and slightly embarrassing time. Sleeping arrangements, tonight I'm okay with the two of you sharing a bed but tomorrow your dads home. Lisa, if you want to ask him if you can carry on sleeping with Harry you can but I won't do it for you. I would suggest that tomorrow you get a camp bed set up in his office. It's going to come as a bit of a shock that Harry is here and he's your boyfriend. Give him some time to adjust to the idea first you know your dad. He's pretty rationally provided you don't surprise him. Also Harry, go buy some pyjamas tomorrow. We can't have you sleeping naked all the time." with that she left the teens in the living room. Harry could feel himself started to go red again, when he heard a shout from the kitchen and a cup shattering.

They ran into the kitchen to find Susan looking in shock at Hedwig sitting casually on the windowsill. Harry left Lisa to check her mum was ok and opened the door and went to see how Hedwig was.

"Hello girl, I'm sorry about that. I had only planned to go out for the day. There was a change of plans. He brought the owl into the house. "This is Lisa, and her mum. We'll be staying here a while. You ok with that? Sorry girl I've got no food at the moment, if you want to hunt tonight I'll get some bacon ready for breakfast."

Hedwig took flight after a nip of his fingers. He looked up to meet the bemused stares of the two women in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I've seen the school owls drop off book lists but.."

"No one I've ever seen has a rapport like that..."

The two women talked simultaneously, then stopped. Lisa nodded to her mum.

"Does she really understand you?"

"Yes, I can give her quite detailed instructions. In fact I'll probably write Hermione tomorrow before she worries herself to much. Hedwig will have quite a complex list of instructions then. "

"Who is Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Harry's best friend mum and no I'm not in the slightest worried or jealous." Lisa answered. "They are pretty inseparable and unless I'm very much mistaken there is not even a hint of attraction between them."

Harry just shook his head at that idea. "Uh no, that would be too strange."

"Let's all sit down and talk. " Susan told them. "Guess I should do the responsible parent thing. Yesterday Harry, you turned up out of the blue and this evening I find myself strangely ok with the idea you are sleeping with my daughter. Now this is mostly because I trust Lisa. Underneath that stupid pink hair is a good brain. So I trust that you are a good man. I jump to conclusions about people. Something tells me she is right but I'd like to know a bit more. So if it's not too clichéd what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Harry paused to think about the question. "I'm committed to her now. I intend to stay with her until she sees through me and lets me go. Until that time I intend to treat her like I'd hope someone treats Hermione my best friend."

"Good answer, can I ask about your prospects?"

"Mum, just let me get something." Lisa left the room and headed upstairs.

Harry answered, "Honestly I don't know, I'm thinking about going into the Aurors, the wizard police. I know some and they think I have the right attitude. "

Lisa came back into the room and dropped some magazines on the table. They were mostly teen witch weekly.

Harry sighed. "I don't understand how otherwise sensible people can read that thing."

"Nobody buys these things for the articles. However, the makeup, hair care and grooming spells are an essential. I have to shave my legs here, thanks to these magazines I know the right spells when we are back in school. However since I own them they do make a bit of a point to my mum." Lisa turned back to her mum. "Harry is famous. I mean really famous. About Prince William level." Lisa dropped a couple of magazines which had Harry on the front cover. One had an image of him and the Horntail from last year. "He has never been less than number five on the top ten bachelor list, the last month's issue he was moved back to number one. Partially that's because he is almost old enough to legally marry and also because other parts of the press have gone back to calling him a hero not a madman.

So Harry's prospects are whatever he wants them to be. This will be the down side of me dating Harry. I will be hated, I'm a filthy mudblood getting her claws into the wizards hero. I will have death threats, some from kids who hate me for snatching up number one on the list. Some will be from people who will truly want to kill me. "

Susan picked her way through the magazines in shock at this revelation. Harry however had gone white.

"You're right I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that. I'd best be going." he stood up to leave.

Lisa stood up and looked him in the face. "If you ever say anything so bloody stupid again I will ensure you can't leave by putting you on the floor. You may not have thought about this, I did. It doesn't change my decision. You said you would treat me like Hermione. Have you ever insisted she stay behind because she is a muggleborn girl?"

Harry sat back down. "No sorry of course not, she's saved my life too many times."

"Well I intend to stay for the whole thing too. I guess before this over I will have saved your life a couple of times too."

Lisa sat back down too and they both watched as her mum picked through the magazines. Susan kept returning to the one of Harry and the Horntail. She looked up and stared at Harrytalking in his full appearance Her eyes looking him over in detail for the first time.

"Is that scar on your arm from the dragon?"

"No I got that one second year."

Lisa reached out and touched his arm. Looking carefully at it. "Shit, it's top and bottom. Something went straight through."

Susan paled at that. "What caused that and how are you able to still use the arm?"

"I don't really like talking about it. A basilisk bit me I should of died except for the headmasters phoenix managing to heal it."

Susan just shook her head. "That answer is too far out of my experience to even understand. I'm off to bed soon, I have an early shift in the morning. If I don't see you for breakfast remember to get the camp bed set up tomorrow." Taking some of the magazines she headed out to bed.

The next morning they awoke and uncurled themselves from each other. Harry kissed Lisa tenderly. She pulled away and made a face.

"Morning breath. I think we'll need to add a tooth brush to the shopping list."

Harry made breakfast for them both and as promised cooked up some bacon just for Hedwig. As they ate they talked. "So more shopping today, essentials first, p.j.'s underwear, socks, then you will need to see how you are doing for cash. "

"I've got just under fifty pounds at the moment. I have another five galleons in gold we could exchange. If I could go to my vault I could get more but by now I guess the headmaster will be getting worried and will be watching things like that. "

"Harry you've mentioned him a couple of times now what is going on?"

So Harry explained to Lisa all that he could about the situation. He explained how he felt he only got information too late and was watched for his own protection but it felt more like being a prisoner.

"Sounds like he thinks you a fun guy Harry. He keeps you in the dark and feeds you shit." They both laughed at Lisa's joke. "I have to ask and this is a really serious question. Who do you trust? Who is loyal to you and wouldn't go straight to the headmaster?"

"Ron I'd trust but I don't trust his mum not to read my mail. Hermione would do what she thinks is best, if we were talking face to face I might convince her, in a letter I never could. Luna, I could trust. Neville, again he would do what he believes is right. Most of the other people I know are part of the headmasters group. Tonks and Professor Lupin." Harry paused." The twins. The twins would absolutely agree to meet me without telling anyone else. They could get my vault key their mum had it last."

"Ok so today we go to town. Exchange some more gold. Find out how much gold he will buy off you and for how much. We do an essential shop. Do you still want to write Hermione?"

"Yeah, just because she trusts the headmaster more than me doesn't mean I want her to worry more than she has done."

"Alright let's draft that letter now. Do you mind me seeing it? She's your friend."

"Thanks for asking but I can't see me putting anything In I don't mind you seeing."

Lisa didn't change much in Harry's letter but she added one line. Since I don't feel safe in the magical world I'm JUST spending time with some muggle friends.

"If she does share the letter they will all head on over to Justin Finch-Fletchly house to search for you."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"It's just a little prank. The boy keeps asking me to Hogsmeade weekends and won't take, stop asking me for an answer."

When Harry finished the letter Hedwig appeared on the windowsill. "Ok girl, this is for Hermione. No one but her. If she is with her parents that's ok. If she is at the Weasley's then it's ok if she is with Ron or Ginny. Molly must not know. This will be the hard part. If someone sees you and puts a tracking spell on you, then it will be best if you live with Ginny for the holiday's. She will look after you. Do you understand?" Hedwig gave Harry a contemptuous look at that question then nipped him affectionately before she took flight.

"That owl is amazing. Right Harry let's get the camp bed sorted. Before my dad comes home."

"What's he like? Your mum is the most non-judgemental person I've ever met. But she keeps saying to get things done before he comes home."

"He's not some ogre that we hide things from. He will have some issues about us sleeping together I guess. Especially since he doesn't know I have a boyfriend, that the boyfriend in question is now living at his house till September. If we added the fact that we are sleeping together as well that would probably be too many steps in one go. I mean look at me and how I dress. Do you really that some angry controlling guy would let me get away with this?"

"No I guess."

The pair returned from town after a successful shopping. Harry had changed some more money and bought what he needed plus some jeans with a better cut than the previous value range he had bought. He also added some t-shirts to his growing clothes collection. These were plain black and fitted quite tight. Lisa noticed that whenever he had a choice in the matter Harry always picked black. The man at the shop they had changed their money in had also agreed in principal to buy more, up to a thousand pounds worth. While he thought it too much Lisa convinced him, as it wasn't actually spending money just changing it.

When they got back to the house there was a black Mondeo in the drive. Harry went to let go of Lisa's hand but her grip increased not allowing him to let go.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Lisa told him leading him in.

**A.N.**

Rather a weak ending point for a chapter but there you are.

Updates. Just because there are two chapters put out a week apart don't expect it. Chapters will be published on a irregular basis.


	3. Chapter 3

Call me 3

**Disclaimer.** Not mine. Not one bit of it.

3

She let them in. "Daddy, we're home. "

A man dressed in smart clothes came out of the kitchen. His tie was loosened and his top button was undone.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Harry..."

"Potter?" her father finished for her. "Bloody hell, I thought James had walked in here for a second. How is the nuisance? Is he still causing trouble or has being a father caused him to calm down."

Harry exchanged a look with Lisa. It was obvious that standing in front of him was someone who was a friend of his father and suddenly Harry felt his loss all over again.

"What have I said?" Lisa's dad asked.

"Daddy, why don't we sit down?" They headed into the kitchen and Harry leaned against Lisa heavily drinking in her scent and softness, while Lisa explained first about Harry's parents, then about his aunt and how after speaking to her, how Susan had allowed Harry to stay with them all summer.

"Harry, first off my names Simon." He held out a hand to Harry which he took and shook. "I'm sorry for opening your wounds. I was a Hufflepuff prefect two years above your dad. He was a terror with his pranks and sometimes they went too far. Kids can be thoughtless sometimes but he was never mean to anyone that hadn't been mean to him first. If Susan said you can stay here the summer then you can, I'm not going to alter that. I liked your dad he brought fun to a bad time. Hogwarts was close to being at war in those days. "

He turned to Lisa. "Darling, go powder your nose." He held her stare until she left and waited until her footsteps had headed upstairs. "Right Harry. How long can have you been staying here."

"This is my Third day sir."

Simon smiled. "I told it's Simon. Now Harry, that camp bed hasn't been slept in. It's also obvious that you and Lisa are intimate. The way you turned to her and she comforted you, was very sweet. So if I'm wrong you can tell me but tonight you can carry on sleeping wherever you slept last night, which I'm guessing was with my daughter."

Harry looked away embarrassed. "Yes it was."

"Gryffindor like your dad, you have to be insane to admit that to a girl's father. Fine, since I'm guessed my wife is OK with this then it can continue, provided you follow one rule and make me one promise. I'm not going to give you any of that can you provide for my daughter rubbish. I know just how well off James was. The rule is this. No sex while I'm in the house. I don't think I could cope with hearing you. The promise is this. If Lisa gets pregnant because best will in the world things like this can happen then you legitimise the child and provide for them long as you live. Do you agree?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good, now get that bloody camp bed out of my office I can't swing a cat in there." He paused. "Actually I have a better idea." He smiled before explaining his idea.

Lisa came down stairs not long after that. "Don't worry sweetheart but there is a rule that dads have to be a bit mean to their daughter's boyfriends. I wasn't too bad and I think the bones will heal soon.

Harry smiled reassuringly at Lisa. She turned to look out the window and Harry turned to follow her stare. Ghosting into the garden was Hedwig.

"Now that's a magnificent bird. Yours Harry" Simon asked.

Harry nodded while going out for Hedwig. "Did you find her girl?"

Hedwig nodded and offered her leg. "Oh she wrote back. Was she at her parents still? "

Another nod. Harry took the note from Hermione off Hedwig's leg.

Taking them both back inside Hedwig perched on the back of a kitchen chair.

Harry opened the letter and Lisa moved away to give him privacy. He scooted closer to her and put the note in front of her.

"You don't have to Harry, If one of my friends wrote me I wouldn't automatically share it with you. You are allowed a life."

"Yes, but this isn't just personnel."

The pair read the letter together.

Dear Harry,

I'm thankful you wrote me, Professor Lupin had visited me to let me know you had left your Aunts home without a word. I was starting to worry. They did ask me if you were friends with Anthony Goldstein. I told them I didn't think so. Harry I understand your reasons for wanting to get away from things for a while. I want to hope you have a plan and are being careful but part of me suspects you are making things up as you go along. Remember Harry although I don't agree with everything the headmaster has done, his motive is trying to keep you safe, the other side want the very worst for you.

Please take care.

As you've asked I won't tell anyone about this except Ron. Not that you have told me much anyway.

Hermione.

"Do you believe her?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. What I believe is she will do what she thinks is best for me. Is she is convinced that telling the headmaster is the best then that is what she will do. She would come and apologise afterwards and explain her motives. She is a good friend, it's just we don't always agree."

Simon, who had left the kitchen while they read Harry's post stuck his head back in. I'm off to pick up your mum from work. Friday night is junk food night, what do you fancy you two?"

Harry looked to Lisa. "Curry please. A chicken jalfrezi. What about you Harry?"

"I've never had a curry." He admitted.

"Ok I'll get you a medium tikka that should be alright for the first time. Harry remember what I said." With that, Simon headed out.

"What do you need to remember?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you know, my daughter is a princess, keep your hands to yourself, that sort of thing. I don't think he would be too impressed if he knew last night's sleeping arrangements." Harry told her.

"Not yet, he'll come round."

Half an hour later Lisa's parents returned with food. Harry enjoyed the new and to him exotic tastes. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense when he tried a forkful of Lisa's food and he went running for a glass of water.

He marvelled at the inclusiveness he felt from these people who only a week ago would have been strangers. Until Wednesday he had never exchanges more than half a dozen words with Lisa and now he was struggling to imagine a life without her.

"Lisa, Harry." Simon turned to them. "We're planned on a trip up to Bolton Abbey tomorrow, do you want to come?"

"Of course daddy, it's one of my favourite places." Lisa answered for them both.

"Well I was up at six today and was driving by seven, so I'm off for an early night. Harry." He caught Harry's eye before he left the room.

Susan waited for him to head upstairs. "Remember camp bed for now. Harry, I hope you bought some pyjamas, get changed in the bathroom not Lisa's room." With that, she joined her husband upstairs.

"So where's Bolton Abbey?" Harry asked.

"It's a beautiful place. I hope you don't mind me agreeing. The fact my dad invited you is kind of accepting you into the family. When we are all free he always takes us somewhere."

"No I don't mind, I'm enjoying how much at home I feel here, although I'm not looking forward to the camp bed so much."

Harry and Lisa headed up to bed. Harry changed in the bathroom and settled down on the camp bed. He waited for the house to quiet, then sneaked his way into Lisa's room, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Whazz at?" she murmured half asleep.

"Just me." He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss at first, then pulled away as she became more aware.

"Harry no, not with my dad here."

"It's ok everyone's asleep."

"Not everyone." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Dad?" Lisa sat up in panic pushing Harry away.

"Honestly Lisa, grant your father some common sense. It was obvious that camp bed hadn't been used. If you think your old enough to sleep together then have the decency to do it without sneaking around. Besides Hogwarts has over a hundred broom closets and countless abandoned classrooms. I could never stop you, only delay the inevitable. I spoke to Harry earlier; he now knows the house rules."

"You knew?"

"As soon as Harry told me he'd slept her two nights. The camp bed should have left dents in the carpet. I'm not altogether happy, you're only sixteen and if you'd asked me first I'd have said no. I know you and I've spoken to Harry. You grow up fast going to that school, there isn't a lot of supervision there but I've always believed in letting you make your own choices. Legally you are old enough, you seem mature enough, you work together as a couple. Now as I said I was up early this morning and I'm knackered. See you for breakfast."

With that he closed the door and left the two of them together. Lisa leaned in close to Harry, "I can't decide whether to kiss you or kill you. You planned that."

"No, he planned that, I just agreed since the upside was I get to cuddle you all night."

"That is a winning argument." The pair kissed briefly before curling up together and falling asleep.

The following morning the pair dressed together. Harry's limited wardrobe allowed him black jeans and a black t-shirt along with his silver grey trainers. Lisa had chosen a light weight summer dress that came to just above her knee, with her long socks that came up to the same point. Whenever she walked or sat, the dress allowed a brief flashes of leg that Harry found more exciting than watching her walk around in just her underwear.

After a full English, which Harry offered and was allowed to cook they all headed to the car.

"Right Harry, I've loaded up the multichanger for the CD player but you get to choose from what we listen to first. So the choices are Pink Floyd Animals, Enya Watermark or Joni Mitchell Blue."

"I don't know." Harry admitted." I've never heard of any of them."

"Is that all you've got in there dad? I thought it held six CD's"

"It does but those three you can still talk over or listen to as you choose. Sabbath Paranoid, AC/DC Black or The Wall dominate a bit so I've vetoed them. So Harry just pick randomly, one, two or three."

Harry picked and cuddled up to Lisa as a dreamy piano started playing. It was a little over an hour before they reached their destination.

They split into their respective pairings and wandered the grounds. Harry and Lisa walked hand in hand. Harry couldn't remember when he had ever felt so normal, he allowed his mind to drift and he started to worry as he did.

"Can we sit?" He pulled Lisa to a tree in sight of the stepping-stones over the river. " I need to be more honest with you. This is the most normal I've ever felt and I'm worried I'm using you. I feel like I'm pretending that at any time my real world will come back and engulf me. Hermione said in her letter that she hoped I wasn't just making it up as I went along, you also said that you knew the risks. You don't, because I've not told you them all." Harry then told Lisa about the prophecy.

"Do you believe it Harry?"

"I'm not sure but the thing is it doesn't matter. He believes it, as does the headmaster. I'm being forced towards this meeting. Those close to me will be caught up in it. I don't want that for you."

"You haven't told me as much as you think you have. I thought he was coming for you out of pride. You are called the boy who lived. Don't scowl at me like that, I don't, others do. I thought that you still being alive was a continued stab at his pride and he wouldn't stop until one of you is dead. So while I was wrong about the motives, I wasn't wrong about the consequences. Harry my dad ran from that world as he feared it. I love being a witch and I love being with you. I'm head over heels for you and completely infatuated. I won't say I love you, not yet. If this was a Disney film or a fantasy book I would, but I believe love is something you have to grow into. It needs tested by time and circumstances. My parents love each other. I hope that we will have that. As for using me, why? Because when we are together you can forget the war, or you can act normal. If that's true we are using each other, because you make me happy." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "You are also fantastic in bed. I've heard lots of older girls talk and they warn that it takes a lot of time for things to be as natural as they were after our first night. Have I set you at ease? Someday you will have to tell me everything, start to finish. All that has happened to you, but you haven't told me anything I didn't know. At the moment we are here at peace. That is enough."

Harry sank back into her softness. "I love you, you keep surprising me I keep expecting you to get up and leave me but I'm so glad you don't."

"Just because you have never thought anything through in your life don't assume I haven't. After being in school with you I know about the danger, you had to hit all my pro points for me to get serious. I had in my head a summer fling some kissing and cuddling. I never planned to sleep with you or of you moving in with us. I had assumed that come September we would drift back to our friendship groups. Now after three days I'm hoping for a... " She paused and looked at him. " I don't want to scare you off or sound like a creepy stalker but I'm hoping for a future with you. At sixteen and three days in I shall say no more. So plans, convince me the Weasley twins can be trusted."

Harry stared off into the distance as he tried to formulate his thoughts. First about Lisa's revelation how much she had said and hinted of her desires. When he thought of his future he thought not of fame or dark wizard hunting but a wife and a family now that blurry picture started to take on a focus. He shook his head back to reality and the twins. "Because they have already proved themselves. In the summer before second year, they got a flying car to get me from the Dursley's. In the third year they gave me a priceless magical map. They aren't the sort of people who immediately go to authority. If I said I was fine and safe and asked to meet somewhere, they would and they would keep it secret. They also owe me as much as I owe them in favours. I've lent them some money to help start their business, so they call me a partner."

"Ok, I'm intrigued about the map but I can tell a sidetrack when I hear them. So we meet them, what do you want them to do for you, what would they be willing to do?"

"First thing is money from my vault. Tattoos aren't cheap and I need more clothes."

"About the tattoo you need to be eighteen you know, I made a fake passport last term it wouldn't work to leave the country but it works as fake I.D."

"I imagine they could do that if they know what a real one looks like. I'd like my trunk before the start of next year but that's not so urgent. They would be able to give me information on what the headmaster is up too as well."

"Ok, if you're right it's worth the risk. Where would you want to meet them?"

"I don't know, I know where I don't want to meet them. It has to be away from magical areas and away from York. It would have to be somewhere obvious that they could find and preferable busy."

"Somewhere comes to mind that we can meet them. You can do the face to face and I'll stand back and watch. If they can be trusted it should be fine and besides where I'm thinking of will be a fun day. "

The rest of their time they sat and watched people cross the stepping stone. Laughing as the odd person made a misstep.

Harry could understand how this was one of this families favourite places. The beauty of it and normality helped to restore him. Added to that was this girl cuddled up close to him, that would reach over and kiss him. He fretted and worried at what he was dragging her into but her presence was intoxicating to him. Was it only Wednesday when he had taken the chance and jumped on the Knight Bus? That decision was partially because even if it had been a trap he wouldn't have cared. Now he had someone to care for and who cared for him.

He pulled Lisa close to him, he leaned back against a tree and she leaned against him. He nuzzled her neck. His arms around her waist.

Lisa stiffened slightly and Harry looked up to see her parents walking up the path towards where they were sitting.

"Come on kids, we thought we'd get going. We'll pop in a pub for food on the way back." Her dad told them

Once they got back to the car Simon pulled a coin out of his pocket. Flipping it up in the car he caught and smacked it down on his wrist. "Call."

"Heads."Said Susan.

He checked the coin and smiled. "Tails, that means you drive and I can drink."

"Fine then driver chooses music and pub." Susan opened the boot of the car and loaded different CD's into the multichanger.

They headed out of the car park. "Lisa, the boys picked music on the way up. So I've loaded up the multichanger you can choose from Blondie, Queen, Billy Joel and Meatloaf? "

"What Blondie have you got in?"

"Parallel lines and the Best of."

"While I'm tempted to go for Parallel Lines which is the best album I think we'll go with the Best Of."

They hadn't gone far when Lisa leaned into Harry "I love this line, you could tell I was no débutante." She sang along with track.

The couple stayed as close as their seatbelts would allow.

"Oh don't tell me we're going to The Bull" Simon said from the front seat.

"If you get the pleasure of a pint, I get the pleasure of my favourite pub. It's not too far out the way."

"No, but a Saturday in July it will be full of tourists, there's a nice Brewers Fayre on the way home couldn't we have gone there?"

"I never eat anywhere with laminated menus, not when you are paying."

They pulled into a large car park and made their way onto a cobbled street that reminded Harry of Diagon Alley in the age of its building and decorations.

Despite predictions to the contrary, they found a table for four quite easily.

Harry looked over the menu then looked at the prices.

"I'll just have a scampi and chips." He answered when asked.

"Harry I don't work away from home four nights a week to skimp on meals, if you want scampi that's fine but don't pick it because it's the cheapest thing on the menu." Simon told him.

Despite Harry's protests, Simon ordered him a medium rare steak and chips, and much to his surprise a bottle of wine for them to share.

"It's a quirk of English law, sixteen year olds can drink wine at a pub provided it's with a meal and they have an adult present. Thing is I prefer bitter." He held up his pint. "Susan can't have much more than half a glass as she's driving. So enjoy."

Harry was feeling very relaxed by the time he made it back to the car. Lisa nudged him as a new song started up.

She leaned in close. "Call me, call me any time." She smiled at him.

"Is that why you added the musical note?" He asked, she nodded shyly. "Now that's an idea." he said louder than he realised as the second verse started.

Susan coughed and swerved the car. The two teens in the back went back to an embarrassed silence. Until the next track found Harry agreeing with it again. "Hmm your hair is beautiful."

Once back in the house Lisa made him drink several glasses of water before she bundled him off to bed.

Sunday morning dawned bright and fine. Harry was woken by Lisa. "How's your head?"

"A slight headache nothing much." He told her.

"So Harry, what do you remember of the car drive home?"

"Not a lot really cuddling you, listening to music."

"Do you remember announcing in a voice loud enough for my parents to hear that you'd like to cover me in kisses?"

Harry slumped with his head in his hands. "Anything else?"

Susan's voice from outside the door called. "Are you two getting up today?"

Lisa went outside to speak to her mum and was quickly back in the room. "I told her no and to bugger off and leave us in peace. Don't give me that look do you think I didn't?"

"No I think you did, it's just I can't understand how they actually do as you ask."

"Because Harry, they care for me and trust me, they are starting to care for you. It's early, they have only just met you but provided you don't hurt me which I don't think you will they will care for you too. Despite what I said to my mum I do need some breakfast. Come on, get up and let's eat."

They had a healthy breakfast, then planned the letter to the twins. Harry would have been happy for a request for a meeting. Lisa wanted extra provisions put in.

Simon wandered into the kitchen. "I'm starting the Sunday lunch preparations, Lisa you know what that means." She quickly got up to leave and Harry started to follow her. "Harry, you can stay if you want."

Harry glanced over to Lisa who looked shocked but nodded he should. As Lisa left the kitchen and closed the door behind her as she did.

"In this house." Simon explained." Sunday Lunch is my domain, I never let either Susan or Lisa anywhere near it. I can let you stay if you want but you have to promise not to reveal my secrets."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Yes of course."

"Right, here's the main secret. Roasts are easy to cook, warm the oven, work out the cooking time, put it in, take it out. Easy. Now the trimmings are harder but it's just a matter of organisation. "

Simon then gave Harry a master class in cooking and preparing a Sunday Lunch. The majority of which was sitting and reading the sports pages.

After they had eaten their fill Harry called Hedwig to deliver his note to the twins. He gave her the same instructions he had when she had taken Hermione's letter. Once they had watched Hedwig ghost off into the distance. They returned to the living room to find Lisa's parents engrossed in books with a radio playing classical music quietly in the background.

Lisa headed upstairs and returned with two books. So Harry joined the family in sitting around and reading. He was drawn into an unexpected adventure, of encounters with trolls and elves that sang songs of nonsense.

He was surprised when Susan came in with a tray of crumpets dripping with butter melting into the hot toasted surface. An array of jams and spreads sat on the folding table she seat up in the living room. So the day passed with bites from treats and the turning of pages, as ever nearer the company got closer to the mountain and a dragon.

He was surprised when Susan and Simon headed off to bed that the day had gone so quickly. Then startled again when Hedwig barked and banged against the window. The twins reply was short and to the point. They agreed to meet Harry where he asked.

They headed off to bed then, Harry curled up around Lisa a smile on his face drinking in her scent. Every day here restored him in ways he couldn't put into words.

By the time they awoke on the Monday, Simon had left for work and Susan was just finishing her last sip of tea before heading out the door.

Harry dressed again in a black jeans and shirt combination, watched Lisa as she walked out of the house. Black, tight leggings covered her legs and with a plain black t-shirt that was almost long enough to cover her bum. A black leather jacket which she explained was the only coat with deep enough pockets to hide her wand. The only colour in her outfit was her doc martins that were bright red, and her hair that was now showing its golden blond true colour with just the faintest hint of a pink wash.

Harry stuck out his wand and with a clatter and bang the knight bus appeared. Stan took in their appearance. His eyes focusing on Lisa.

"Sorry, wizards only, no muggles allowed. With a swish and a flick Lisa's wand was in her hand and Stan's eyes crossed as he tried to keep the tip in focus.

"Pardon. " Lisa asked.

Stan's swallow was almost audible. "Where to?"

They sat together on an oversized armchair the slid around the floor as the bus jumped from one spot to another in the country. Harry smiled and then laughed aloud at Lisa who shouted "Weeee" every time the seat slid across the floor. Harry joined in, her manner and sense of fun became infectious.

"If you enjoyed that, you're going to love where we're going."

They reached their destination quite quickly, Harry suspected they were moved up the queue to get them off the bus before they annoyed the other passengers too much.

To the left of them was a long sandy beach, that was just starting to fill with families with young children. On their right was a fun fair, a large red roller coaster reached up to the sky. Harry gasped as he saw a car begin its fast descent the Doppler screams of its passengers just reaching his ears.

He turned to Lisa, a half formed question on his lips.

"Later, we need to know if the twins can get you some money first. If you go in there and you're not careful you will find all your cash gone."

Harry reluctantly allowed her to lead him away from the fair. Their planned destination of the tower lay ahead. They walked between the seawall and the trams that crackled and left a smell of ozone behind as they passed.

They had arrived early to give themselves plenty of time to walk to their meeting place. As they passed the central pier Harry took out his cloak and covered himself, disappearing from view. He followed close behind Lisa, doing his best to watch for any order members but his eyes kept falling back to how she moved in her leggings and the just how much her t shirt failed to cover.

She paused and asked in a low voice. "Have you seen anyone who looks like they might be a wizard?"

He paused to pull his eyes away from her bottom. "No, no one I recognise, or who looks out of place. Mind you if he has gone to the order and they have any sense he'll have Tonks with him. She can dress muggle and I wouldn't be able to recognise her. "

The pair took a seat at a tram station watching the main entrance of the Tower.

Lisa gave everyone who came near her an angry stare and thus got some space so no one else waiting tried to sit in the same spot Harry was invisibly occupying.

At ten to twelve, Harry spotted a twin walking down the road.

"Right said Lisa. "Let's see if we can trust them."

**A.N.**

It turns out both Lisa's parents are liberal or maybe just pragmatic. Maybe I just didn't want to write scenes of people arguing.

They are having quite the tour of locations. Bolton Abbey, and Haworth to visit the Black Bull.

The seaside town will become obvious next chapter if you can't tell

Three weeks, three chapters, this will slow down.

Music referred to but not named. Dreaming. Call Me and Atomic all by Blondie


	4. Chapter 4

Call me 4

Disclaimer. Same as it ever was.

4

They got up and walked around the back of the tram shelter. Harry handed his cloak to Lisa who disappeared from sight.

He cautiously crossed the tram tracks, then the road. George, he guessed was taking in the sights and sounds and didn't notice Harry until he was almost on top of him.

"Hi George."

"Harry. This place is brilliant. There are so many ideas to steal." He paused to gather himself. He took on a serious air. "Harry the order is going frantic, what's going on?"

"Not a lot. I just had an opportunity and took it. Look last year I had dementors find me at the Dursley's. Despite what the headmaster says it's not safe there. I must admit, I thought that if he was that worried he could have found me by now. Hedwig can."

George smiled." Yes, he was asked about that at the last order meeting. After the events at the ministry, the new minister wanted to meet you. The headmaster made you untraceable by spells or by owls. He put in a loophole that if he knew where you where he could send an owl to your address but not to you. It seems he outsmarted himself. He never expected you to go missing three days after getting there."

Harry smiled at that idea. It explained some things that Lisa had mentioned. She had come up with five or six different ways he could be found.

"So George, if you are happy I'm safe and not being horrible tortured will you do some things for me?"

"For you partner? Yes, if we can. Fred and I owe you everything, business is booming and it's down to you. So what do you need?"

"Thanks. The first is probably the hardest. Your mum has my vault key. Can you get it and then get me 200 galleons."

"Should be easy actually. Mum is a bit lax with things like that. Why so much?"

"Independent living cost money. It's more than I need but it will save me having to ask you twice. No offence, I trust you and Fred but the further I stay away from the wizarding world the safer I am. Right the next thing is can you make me a passport?"

" I don't think so, wizard ones are practically impossible to make fake versions."

"Well good job I don't want one of those then. I want a muggle version and I don't plan to leave the country, I just need you to prove I'm eighteen."

George just raised his eyebrows at that last comment. "I'd need to see one, to know what I'm making. "

Harry reached into his back pocket and handed over Simon's passport.

George glanced at it and opened it. "I could transfigure you one of these if you don't need it to be permanent."

"Could you make it last the summer?"

"I should be able to, if not I'll get Fred to do it, his transfigurations are just slightly better than mine. Anything else?

Harry mentioned a couple of items then blushed as he tried to think of a way to mention the last. "Are their wizard forms of contraception? Spells or potions or the like."

"So now we get to the real reason for Harry disappearing for the summer. I know were Ginny is and the order have visited Hermione. So I guess that would be Luna. Isn't she a bit young?"

Harry's slight blush had deepened. "It's not Luna, she's away with her father and yes she is a year below me. Not that I would." Harry tried to gather his thoughts. All the other aspects of the conversation he had rehearsed with Lisa, who more that Hermione liked to plan things. Although unlike Hermione could also act on the spur of the moment.

A voice came out of the air next to George's ear. "I'm not Luna, yes we are together. If such things exist just get us some information on wizarding options."

George turned to look but of course could not see any one. After a moment he got himself together. "Is that it?" Harry nodded. "I should have no problem with your requests. Obviously I'll tell Fred, do you have messages for anyone else?"

"If you see Ron, tell him I'm alive, safe and happy. I'll see him on the train. I've sent a note to Hermione. I expect she will tell the order that I'm alive. I really don't want them to know anything about my whereabouts."

"Harry I won't betray your confidence but the order is on your side."

"George, I know but to be honest, I don't trust the headmaster." Harry held a hand up to stop George from speaking. "I know he would risk his life for me, I saw him do that, just over two weeks ago, it's just that I don't trust his judgement. He has allowed deatheaters into his school. He even allowed Voldemort in during my first year. I nearly died at his hand 4 times in first year because of headmasters lack of judgement. Once in second year and was kidnapped by a teacher in the fourth.

Every group he is head of has had deatheaters as members of it. Honestly, I think I'm safer away from him. I trust him in extreme circumstances I just don't trust him to look after me. "

"Harry I think your wrong but I see your point. From where you stand it must feel like that. So once I've sorted out your shopping list how do I let you know?"

"Where are you living now?"

"We have a little place above the shop, why?"

If you promise me that no one from the order places a tracking charm on her then I'll send Hedwig to you. She can stay there until you want to tell me to meet again. If it's alright with you but we'll meet here again. So how come Hedwig can find me? If I'm untraceable to owls?"

"Because she's your familiar not just a post owl. Altogether different thing. "

With that, George just walked away and around the corner of the building. Harry heard a sharp crack, it could have been a car backfiring but was most likely the sound of him apparating away.

Lisa stepped out of the cloak. "Do you think they can do it?"

"One thing I've learnt is never to underestimate them. If they were going to turn me in then they would have done it immediately."

Lisa shrugged. "Well we have time to kill. Fair?"

They walked back down the Golden Mile and bought some tokens to exchange for rides. Harry immediately dragged Lisa to the Big One. The queue was well organised and with two cars running they were soon looking at the top of the tower. They screamed along with everyone else as they dropped back down.

"Not bad." Said Harry "but not as fast as a gringotts truck."

Lisa picked the next ride and dragged him to the River Caves. Just as their boat moved off Harry saw the writing over the tunnel entrance. "What, Tunnel of Love?"

"Oh hush you."

They exited the ride holding hands and laughing.

"How are we doing for tokens?"

Harry showed her what they had left. "Ok, we can do one class A ride, two B's or some C's."

"Well C's are for little kids. You've just done the best coaster here and think the bank is better. So let's do two B's"

Lisa led Harry a short walk up the street to the ghost train. "I know it's kinda lame but as a kid this used to scare me. I'd like to do this to prove to myself that I'm not scared anymore. "

Lisa did react to some jump scares and they both reacted to the spinning corridor but Lisa was able to keep her eyes open for the entire ride.

Their last tokens went on the gold mine. They cuddled up together and had a pleasant little ride. Harry was startled as he reached over to kiss Lisa and the ride passed through a restaurant.

After much giggling and a hand in hand walk along the sea front, they stuck out their wands for the knight bus.

As they shared a seat Harry asked."Do you like Luna? "

"Why do you ask?"

"How quick you were to speak when George thought it was her under the cloak."

Lisa turned to look out the window before answering. "She's a hard girl to like. It's not that she is odd. I don't really fit into the ruling clique of Ravenclaw. But I keep my head down. Read and stay quiet.

Luna draws attention to her oddities."

"Do you know she is bullied?"

"I know about her being called names. Loony usually and that she doesn't have a lot of friends."

"People steal her clothes and books. She walks around bare foot." Harry was getting quite heated now.

"I didn't know. It's not as if I'm in her dorm.

I am going to have to revaluate her. She was at the ministry with you, I know. Do you believe in all the creatures she does?"

"Do you know the carriages at school? How do they move?"

"I don't know, magic?" Lisa seemed a little puzzled at Harry's question.

"There is an animal, a flying, meat eating, skeletal horse. You can only see them if you have seen someone die.

I spent four years not knowing about them. I can see them now. I spent eleven years not knowing about unicorns and dragons. Do I believe in nargles?" Harry shrugged. "I don't disbelieve in them. I do know that the strange little girl who believes in them fought adult death eaters for me. She of all the people there she did the best. I trust her, of all my friends she is the only one I would tell my location to, if she was in the country. She is my friend." The last comment had a challenge to it.

Lisa nodded, "Thank you Harry I need to rethink her. After all it would be shame if we were all the same or even worse what we appeared to be on the surface."

When they returned home it was to find Susan pacing up and down the hall with a bag packed.

"Thank goodness your home. Lisa, your aunt Jane has been taken in for an emergency c-section. Marks stuck on the rig. Apparently, they have really bad fog out there. They have no idea when he can get off. I've got a taxi due five minutes ago. Then I'm taking a train up to Newcastle. I'll stay there and look after Fred and Chelsey until either Jane is out or Mark can get there. The kids are staying with a neighbour at the moment. Now where is that bloody taxi?"

"Mum, calm down and breath. We'll call the knight bus back and get you there in under half an hour. What's a matter with Aunt Jane?"

"I didn't get the details. All I know is they think the twins won't make it full term. She's only 26 weeks now so they'll be a month in ICU. Fred's only six and Chelsey is a year younger. Jane will be out of it and Mark is stuck out in the North Sea."

"Mum, your starting to repeat yourself. Calm down." As Lisa took charge of the situation a car pulled up outside and started beeping its horn. "Harry go out there and tell him he's late and she has gone with a neighbour instead, in no circumstances other him money. "

When Harry returned from his argument with the taxi driver, it was to find Susan giving instructions. "I'm taking my switch card, the credit cards' in my jewellery box you know the number, if you need food use it or keep the receipts and I'll pay you back. Harry, see she eats something other than takeaways and ready meals. Help yourself to any food and drink in the house and no parties." As Susan gave the last instruction she saw Lisa's expression flicker . "What madam?"

"Just being upfront, Sophie and Megan are coming round Thursday, and I was planning to go to a party on Friday night. It's at Zoe's house."

Susan pulled a face, "You know I don't trust Megan, remember the house rules, they still apply. A week alone will be good for the two of you. Don't let the place turn into a pigsty . I don't want to come back and have to spend a day tidying. Right, Harry look after her and if you can teach her to cook you'll have my undying gratitude. Come on Lisa, show me how to catch this bus of yours. "

The two women left the house Harry headed to the kitchen and started to look through the cupboards, fridge and freezer. The house was well stocked, Susan must have done a shop this morning. After Lisa hadn't returned after five minutes he assumed she had to take the bus with her mum, to avoid thinking any darker thoughts he picked up the book from yesterday. They had made it to the mountain now but had no idea how to deal with the dragon. He knew that feeling well.

He glanced up at the clock as the door opened. Lisa had been gone half an hour and he'd barely noticed. He had no time for contemplation as Lisa bounced on to him.

"A week to ourselves." She said before kissing him.

Later, as he gathered up his clothing he asked about their journey.

"Complex. Apparently, muggles can't see the knight Bus so it was easier for my mum to close her eyes. Then Stan complained about muggles again. Although point a glowing wand at him and he backs down. Other than that it was just keeping my mum calm. We don't see my cousins that much so she will have her work cut out being in charge of them, they are a little young to understand what's going on."

Harry nodded his understanding. They both headed into the kitchen and he began to prepare food. "So what are the house rules we have to remember?"

"We don't really. Apart from keep on top of the mess. It's just a remainder for when Sophie and Megan are here. No smoking in the house and I'm not allowed to let people stay over so that they get round their parents ban on them sleeping together. Also if we sleep in her bed we get to wash the sheets. She quite keen on that rule."

Harry had pulled a face at the mention of smoking.

"I take it you've never smoked?"

"No, The Dursley's would have killed me. Have you?"

"No, if you ever see me with a fag in my mouth it'll be weed." Lisa laughed at Harry's expression. "Don't panic, it's not like I do it all the time but occasionally at a friend's house we might share a spliff."

"But aren't you worried about addiction?"

"Not really, people who get addicted to cigarettes smoke at least twenty a day no one can afford that much weed, not at the price it goes for here. It's only stuff like heroin that instantly addicts you. The main thing to worry about is quality control. The E you pop today and the one you take tomorrow could be five time stronger and kill you."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who talks so casually about drugs." Harry admitted. "all I know is the Daily Mail headlines. "

"Harry you've spent more time in the wizarding world which is pretty sheltered, out here kids our age drink and take pills and fuck. We will be going to a party on Friday night. It will be a bit of an eye opener for you. As I say I'm part of that wizarding world I'm pretty reserved too. The muggle world is where I come to let my hair down.

After they had eaten Harry sent Hedwig off to the twins flat. She had preened herself with pride on being told she was the only owl in the country who could find him. They settled down for the night. Harry felt a weight taken off him with just him and Lisa in the house. There was no longer the need to worry about pyjamas and remembering to keep the doors shut with just the two of him.

They slept in late the next morning. The weather had turned wet and cold throwing a gloom over the area. When Harry eventually looked at the clock he was surprised how late it was. They spent a quiet day in doors, reading, talking and always in the background was Lisa's ever present taste in music.

It was late in the afternoon Harry was sitting opposite Lisa. She leaned forward to put her coffee mug down on the table in front of her. Harry who had been watching her looked away.

"What?" Lisa asked. She glanced down and saw just how much her sloppy sweatshirt had fallen open. "Harry, what did we wear to bed last night?"

"Nothing."

"Do you really think I'm bothered by you looking at my breasts? "

"I suppose not."

She walked round to where he was sitting leaning slowly forward before kissing him. "You are so sweet. Although I would stop being embarrassed quite quickly about it. If Sophie notices when she visits she'll probably walk around topless to get you flustered. Still I have another day to get you comfortable with casual boobary. Come on to the bathroom you can help. My hairs natural blond again. I need a new colour. "

After some discussion Lisa settled on a purple wash for her hair. Harry didn't do a lot to help but he did enjoy watching Lisa wander around topless.

After she had finished she smiled and stretched. "I enjoy the feeling of air on my breasts, I think I'll stay this way for the rest of the day."

Harry swallowed and gathered his courage. "Those leggings don't hide a lot. You may as well take them off too."

Lisa smiled sweetly. "Fine you want me naked. I will if you will."

After the first hour, Harry started to lose his self-consciousness over his nakedness. Although he did put a piny on while cooking.

Later that evening Hedwig turned up at the window. Under her unblinking gaze, Harry felt himself blush and covered himself before reading the note from the twins. It was short and to the point. "Mission accomplished. Same time and place but Wednesday for the handover. Only send H back if you can't make it, she was almost seen in our flat."

"To the point noted Lisa. If they will try anything it will be tomorrow."

"You don't trust them?"

"I trust them not to hurt you. They have admitted they have joined the headmasters order that is keeping an eye on you. They might tell him or if Hedwig was seen they might be watched themselves."

Harry nodded his agreement, I suppose you could be right. Best be cautious then."

Wednesday morning found them on the Knight Bus yet again. They got off the bus in Fleetwood. There they caught a tram down to the tower. As they got off the tram, Harry covered himself in the cloak. They sat and waited it was half an hour before they saw a twin come into view. Harry watched him as he waited for them.

"It's Fred this time."

"I'll take your word for it." Said Lisa."I can't tell them apart."

"It's all in the way they stand. Fred is the showman, George the idea man. You ready?"

"Give me a moment to slut up." Lisa freshened up her red lipstick and gloss. Standing up she hitched her skirt up showing even more leg and the top of her fishnet stocking came into view. Her shirt was a standard white school blouse but a size too small for her. She walked away from the tower and then crossed over the road. Harry meanwhile had headed straight to Fred.

Fred was constantly looking around but his eyes settled on Lisa as she walked towards him.

"She is very good looking isn't she?" Harry said in a low voice

"Harry?" Fred looked around.

"Don't look at me, watch the sexy girl. Do you have everything?"

"In this bag, it's magically expanded, hope you don't mind we took out a bit more from your account, they don't come cheap. Everything's in the bag including your key."

"Thank you. When she gets here let sexy girl take the bag."

"Bloody hell, she's with you? No wonder you wanted information on contraception."

Harry was happy the cloak covered his blushes.

"What is the order up to?"

"Chasing it's tale. Hermione has told them you're safe. They had visited everyone from the DA, no one knows where you are."

"I've gone muggle, I'm safe and happy, its lot more than the headmaster ever arranged for me. I'll be back in school with everyone else in September, until then it will do the order good to know I can look after myself."

Lisa had slowed slightly to take the bag then continued on up the street. The high heel boots she was wearing gave her an exaggerated gait. Fred sucked in his breath as she walked away.

"Yes I know. I mean would you leave her?"

"I hope you are thinking with your brain Harry. Make sure you are safe."

"Fred if Dumbledore can't find me or the ministry then I doubt the other side can. I'll be fine you've seen to that. I have enough money now to live independently for a year. I left to get away from all the crap. I'm staying because I've found somewhere I can be happy. Any way thank you Fred, bye."

Harry left Fred standing on the street and walked off to find Lisa.

He hadn't gone far when he found her waiting for him round the corner.

"Thank fuck for that, let's catch the bus and get out of here."

Lisa was quiet and distant on the journey home. As soon as they got into the house, she headed upstairs. "Leave me in peace Harry, and don't check the bag until we are there together. "

Harry moved into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa he pulled his knees up to his chin and stared out of the window. What had he done? He replayed his conversation with Fred over and over in his head, how much had she heard? Was it over? He felt a pit of emptiness open up in his gut. What would he do if she asked him to go?

He sat looking out the window but didn't really seeing anything. He didn't notice her come into the room at first.

"Harry?"

He turned to her, she was dressed in cotton pyjamas and had a hand outstretched. "Sorry, didn't mean to shut you out. Can you come to bed please?"

He followed her upstairs, uncertainly. As they got to her bedroom he kicked off his shoes and started to undo his jeans.

"Don't do that. I just need to be held. "

So that was what he did, as she spooned up against him. After a little while she started to talk. "It's a bit silly really; I went slutty on purpose, as a distraction. Then I got upset because someone treated me like a slut. When I got round the corner, there was a group of men coming towards me. They were loud and pissed. One asked me how much I charged for a blow and another went to put his hands out for my breasts, but I jumped away into the road."

As Lisa talked, Harry tried to be comforting but was doing his best to not lose his temper. He was certain that if had been there then he would have been able to cast the Cruciatus on that group of men.

Lisa snuggled back against him and laughed quietly. I guess someone didn't listen when I said I only wanted holding.

Harry started to apologise but Lisa stopped him. She rolled over and kissed him, her face wet with tears. "It's ok. In fact, I need you to make love to me now, slowly, gently, we have all afternoon. I need that now, to know that we have a good thing here. Not that sordid thing those men wanted"

Later as they lay in each other's stroking her hair. "The other day you said it's too soon to say I love you. I understand what you say about love growing but I want to say it. I love you. When I thought I had done something wrong earlier, that you might leave me it was like eating razor blades, I was cut up inside. If this isn't love that I feel for you then I don't know what it is."

She kissed him again then. "I know what you mean. I keep thinking this has only been a week. I can't possibly love you after a week. Those kids I plan on having, whose names I'm leaving a space for on my arm for suddenly have messy black hair and green eyes in my imagination." They kissed again. "It's far too soon but I love you Harry, don't you ever think about leaving me."

It was early evening before they dressed and headed downstairs.

Harry cooked again and Lisa washed up and tidied behind him. Then they headed out to the back garden with the expandable bag Fred and given them.

Cautiously and gently they tipped out the contents. When they were certain the bag was empty they looked over what lay before them.

"That's a lot of gold." Lisa said.

Harry nodded. "You should see my vault. If you think this is a lot. So that should be enough for the holidays."

"Hopefully gold prices fluctuate all the time. I think this should get you close to two thousand pounds. The Goblins would give you a thousand, they aren't really keyed into the global economy.

Harry went to reach for a potion bottle which all had notes tied to them. Lisa slapped his hand away.

"What did we agree?"

"Sorry." He muttered sucking his fingers. "So can we start looking at the potions?"

"Not yet, I've had an idea. Wait here and don't touch anything. Read your book."

"I finished it."

"Then find the next one, it's on the small book case in my bedroom. "

Harry had barely found the book skipped the forward and introduction and started to read about party planning when Lisa returned carrying a rabbit.

"Checking for portkeys." she said putting the rabbit amongst the bottles where it harmlessly hopped around and failed to be pulled away.

"Ok let's see how they did with the passport." She picked up the thin book looking at the note the twins had left in it. She smirked and handed the note to Harry. "We've kept your birthday but altered the year. That means you're almost nineteen. Since someone would have to be blind to believe that we have put in a bottle of aging potion. Check the label of that for how to use it."

That was how it went, every potion bottle had a label with instruction for use and a sarcastic or joking comment about Harry.

The hair growth potion had permanent effects because hair was easy to cut if you took too much. Hair colour changing potions would last for different amounts of time depending on how much you took. The ageing potion would last a day, but would age you different amounts depending how much you took.

"This is quite the arsenal they've given us. Everything you asked for and a few things they worked out you might need and added as well." Lisa told him after checking out various bottles.

She picked up the next and handed it to Harry with a faint reddening of the cheeks. He checked the note. Contraceptive potion to be taken by the male. Two tablespoons once a week will render the man infertile. Effects instantly, lasts one week. The comment from the twins simply said, be careful just because you can doesn't mean you should.

"Bit late for that advice." said Harry heading into the kitchen looking for a tablespoon.

A.N.

In case it wasn't obvious they visited Blackpool Pleasure Beach, all rides mentioned were in operation this year.

The next chapter is unwritten. I wouldn't expect a chapter next week, closer to two.


	5. Chapter 5

Call Me 5

Disclaimer. Actually, I am JKR, I do own all this but I'm writing non canon stories on the internet for fun. Does that sound likely?

x

The next morning Harry watched Lisa as she applied makeup.

"You don't normally bother apart from some lipstick, what's going on?"

"There is a myth that women wear makeup for men or for themselves. We wear it because other women are bitches and will pick up on slight imperfections.

"Y'know I get the feeling I'm not going to like these girls. You've said one might go topless to embarrass me. Now you mention they are bitches. Who will pick on any imaginary faults you may have. Anything else I need to know?"

"I never said they were bitches. I said all women are bitches. You read the gossip or fashion columns in magazines, the most brutal ones are women writing about other women. Anything else to let you know? Sophie and Megan are gay, I think. It might be an act or they might be bi. If you are uncomfortable with it they will be more demonstrative about it, if they think you are ok with it you'll never be able to tell. So you have all those potions off the twins. Going to experiment? "

"I'm thinking longer hair and a colour change?" Harry made his statement into a question to seek her advice.

"Just the long hair for now. Take a bit at a time. You don't want it down to your waist."

After a couple of sips Harry's hair was down to his shirt collar, one more took it to his collar bone and Lisa told him to stop.

He headed to the bathroom to find a mirror and some hair gel. It took some work but the added weight and gel and for the first time in his life his hair all went where he wanted it too. He had it all swept back on his head giving him a mullet effect.

He walked back into her bedroom and realised it might have been better to do his hair after he had pulled on his t-shirt.

Lisa looked at him curiously. "Normally you do everything can to hide that scar.

Harry shrugged, "That's because I'm normally around people who keep looking at the boy who lived or the chosen one. You, your family and your friends see me as just myself. I don't feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I'm sure at sometime that will change again. Don't expect to see me have this style in September but you won't have purple hair then either. "

Lisa nodded her understanding before going back to her eye shadow.

Sophie and Megan weren't due till mid-afternoon so they visited the city centre and exchanged gold for cash. Harry did some more shopping, still being careful he wanted the money to last the summer, he did want a long coat though, after some searching in surplus shops he settled on a blue U.S. Air force over coat. He also bought himself his first pair of Doc Martins. A fact that Lisa declared needed a celebration. They settled on splitting a four pack and some fish and chips in the park next to York Minister, recreating their first date.

Later they sat back in Lisa's house waiting, Harry found his new book harder going than the last. The last had been an adventure now everything seemed to have consequences. It didn't help that Lisa wasn't patient at waiting. Every few minutes she would sit up and look down the street

Finally the doorbell sounded. Lisa jumped up to answer it. "Remember, be bold Harry, they will tease you without mercy if they can."

Harry had thought this over and was ready for it. He had shared a locker room with Fred, George, Angela and Alicia since he was eleven, while Oliver had ensured he was off limits from the teasing he had seen plenty. As he had got older he was pulled into the milder aspects.

He was fairly certain he could cope with these girls. At least they wouldn't turn him into a canary like some people he knew.

He heard them at the door, their greeting to Lisa were loud and giggly. He was in too minds whether to stand or stay seated when they came in, Lisa was first in the room , she half bounced into the room and sat across his lap.

"Harry this is Megan and Sophie." The girls nodded as each was named. Harry covered a slight smirk the looked nothing like the Hufflepuffs they shared a name with.

Megan was taller than Harry, although only slightly. She was skinny to the extreme, Her short skirt and red and black striped tights and short skirt accentuating her build, she had ginger hair which was long on the top and back. The section above her left ear was shaved back. Showing off the piercings she had there, She had a ring almost every centimetre down her ear and one more on the side of her nose and another in her lip.

Sophie was shorter, and heavier. Although standing next to Meagan she looked huge she was only slightly overweight. Her leggings, mini skirt and top were all slightly too small for her added to the appearance of a girl carrying too much weight.

She dropped heavily into the armchair opposite Harry. "So you're the guy that got Lisa to spread her legs, I thought she was going to die a virgin. So I guess you must have a big dick then."

Harry took a drink from his can of beer, he ran through several jinxes and curses in his head before allowing himself to answer in a calm voice. "Biggest I've ever seen anyway."

"Tells me a couple of things. Either you've got a huge one or you don't watch a lot of porn."

Megan interrupted them, "I've just got a new Soundgarden CD, can I put it on?"

The conversation stilled as they listened to the opening notes of a distorted guitar accompanied by a thumping bass.

They listened to the first track then Megan lowered the volume so they could talk over it.

She gave Sophie a look then nodded at her.

"I know it's not really your thing but we've got two spare tickets for Oasis at Knebworth , do you want them? We got them for Ruthie and Mike, but he came off his bike and will be spending the summer in plaster. Ruth doesn't want to go without him."

Harry allowed Lisa to answer for them. He was had seen a few people around wearing t-shirts with Oasis on them but he didn't know any music by them.

"I never had you done as fans of them either." Lisa said to Sophie.

"We aren't really but some things come around once in a while that are monumental. The Stones in Hyde Park, Queen at Live Aid. I think this could be the one for us yknow? They're alright, they have some good tunes nowhere near heavy enough for me but I reckon it will be a blast."

"You want the tickets?"

"How much are they?" Harry asked. The idea of going to a concert exciting him more than any particular band.

"40 quid each."

He looked meaningfully at Lisa. Who answered for him"We'll talk about it, can we let you know tomorrow? I take it you're going to Zoe's party?"

"Yeah we are." Answered Sophie. "What are you going as?"

Harry shared a look of bewilderment with Sophie.

"I guess you don't know then. Zoe wants it to be a fancy dress party."

Lisa groaned and put her head in her hands. Looking up she asked. "What are we six? Fancy dress?"

"You know that as the newest couple you two have to have a themed custom."

Harry joined Lisa in groaning. Visions of dressing like Kieffer Sunderland faded from his mind.

"Who made these daft rules when I wasn't looking?" Lisa asked.

Sophie just shrugged in answer. The conversation drifted then into generalities. Harry did a spit take as the fifth track came on the CD.

"I get the feeling they don't like someone very much." He said to the laughter of the girls at his reaction.

He headed out to the kitchen to get more beers for the girls. Lisa followed him to phone for a pizza.

"Harry don't match those two drink for drink." Lisa warned him. "We've had beer every night of the week for those two it's a novelty, they will get wrecked. I don't really want to have to pour you into bed. I enjoy the odd drink, I don't like getting drunk and I hate hangovers, watch and learn tonight."

Even after the warning Harry drank slightly more than usual, so the next morning he woke later than Lisa, with his head banging. Next to the bed he saw a glass of water and two tablets. He smiled, it was reassuring to live with someone he knew cared for him and made an effort to show it.

He put on a pair of shorts and went looking for Lisa. He wandered down the landing, the splash of water and clouds of steam from the open door let him know where to find Lisa.

He lowered the seat on the toilet and sat down to watch her. She lay back in the bath, one leg lathered up and slowly and careful used a disposable razor to shave down her leg.

It was a perfect moment for him. Both every day and ordinary, and immediate and intimate.

Lisa finished her stroke and looked up. "That's one thing I'm looking forward to going back to Hogwarts for. I hate shaving. So how's the head? "

"I drank too much but it's not unbearable. I only had four cans."

"Your also barely eight stone in wet clothes, I think we've found your limit, you didn't do or say anything too stupid."

"I pretty much remember everything too. "He agreed, "Although I almost lost my temper when Megan suggested I get AC DC tattooed either side of my scar."

"It wasn't her most sensitive moment." Lisa agreed. "I've been thinking about costumes." Lisa changed the subject slightly wrong footed Harry. "I have an idea. I have everything I need here for what I want to wear, we would have to hit the second hand shops for you. The only thing is," Lisa paused and bit her lip. "I'm a bit nervous about what I will end up wearing. It will show a lot more flesh than I'm normally comfortable showing. Will you be okay with that?"

Harry paused to think, he rejected his immediate response and considered what to say. "I came here partially to gets away from people who thought they knew best and controlling me. I'm your boyfriend not your owner. Although I reserve the right to angry with anyone who says things like those men in Blackpool did.

Lisa stepped out of the bath and sat on his knee facing him. She kissed him deeply. "Right answer, I'll put on what I'm planning to wear and you can tell me honestly if it's too much."

Harry headed down to the kitchen, he switched on the radio which was tuned into to Radio One and began to cook breakfast. Lisa preferred cereal for breakfast but after living with the Dursley's and five years of Hogwarts breakfast didn't feel right unless breakfast had something fried in it. So they had compromised and had a different breakfast every day.

The sausages were starting to brown and spit out their juices when the radio dj announced the next song was by Oasis. Harry paused to listen. The song was all attitude and simple guitar work but it was catchy and the chorus was easy enough to pick up.

He was humming along to it by the time it had finished when he heard a noise behind him and turned to look.

"Fuck."

Lisa giggled at his profanity. "First time I've heard you swear. So is that a good fuck or a bad fuck?"

Harry paused as he tried to get words to form. Lisa was dressed in Doc Martins, a red one on her right foot a black on her left. Her knee high socks were similarly odd but with the colour scheme swapped. She wore tight and very short, red shorts. Above that she wore just a corset which continued the red and black theme. The corset did little for modesty and lots for emphasising her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into tight bunches either side of her head.

She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "So good fuck, bad fuck or just fuck he right here on the table?" When she spoke she had a little girl sing song quality to her voice.

"Um." Was all Harry found to say.

"It wasn't until I put it on I realised just how sexual the thing I had in mind to wear was." Lisa's voice had returned to her more normal version. Then she giggled again. "I think I may have broke you."

Harry tried to think of something to say beyond um but the little she was wearing and the idea of sex on the table was driving all coherent thoughts from his head. The sausages spat some fat and called his attention back to the cooker. Focusing on that and the other bits of breakfast he was able to speak. "So who are you dressed as and who do you have planned for me?"

"I am Harley Quinn, a slightly nuts killer. You will be The clown prince of crime, the completely psychotic, all the way round the bend, Joker. I know you have issues with being a hero so for one night you can be the baddest of the bad."

Harry shrugged. "Well its only dress up. I think I've heard of The Joker isn't he in Batman?"

Lisa looked at him shocked. "After breakfast while I wash up and try to work out how to tone this down, you have some reading to do."

Harry served up breakfast and they ate quietly. Lisa cleared up the plates and headed towards the sink. Harry stood by the kitchen table and cleared his throat. He gathered his courage and hid his blush. "You mentioned an idea about the kitchen table." He slid his hand across the bare skin of her stomach and gently pulled her away from the sink."

Lisa adopted the sing song voice. "Oh does Mr J want to fuck me on the table?"

Harry unsure of the response nodded, trying to gauge her reaction, was he over stepping the mark? Lisa stepping in close to his personnel space. "I will but you have to say it." She dropped her sing song voice. "Harry you're my boyfriend, we sleep together naked every night, and have made love most days. It's Ok for you to find me sexy, it's even ok for you to want to pull down my shorts and fuck me on the table once on a while. If you want to though, you have to say it."

Harry swallowed nervously. He knew he wanted to, he also knew Lisa wouldn't unless he met her conditions. She was constantly finding his comfort zone and pushing him beyond it. Still the rewards were usually fun. "I want to fuck you on this table right now."

Later, they shared a shower together. "Right I still need to do the washing up and you have some reading to do."

Lisa handed him the Greatest Joker Stories, bookmarks were in The Joker's Utility Belt and the Laughing Fish. "Once you read those two read the Killing Joke. That last one is disturbing. Some times he's funny, sometimes he's an act of chaos. He is always deadly though."

Lisa left Harry to read. He was both amused and horrified at the jokers antics. Still it was only dress up and just for one night. It wasn't as if he intending to cripple anyone. He was starting to muse on fictional evil and the real sort he had met when Lisa wandered around the bedroom trying on and discarding different clothes. It was hard to brood on evil when there was a naked girl in the room with him.

Maybe that was the answer, if Tom Riddle had got laid he wouldn't have become Voldemort. He laughed at his own idea.

"If you don't like what I'm wearing tell me, don't laugh at it Harry."

He looked up at Lisa. Who had made an effort to tone down her costume. Her shorts were less tight and were worn over leggings. The corset now sat over a white blouse.

"I would never laugh at what you wear. I just had a stupid idea I was laughing at that. So what do you have planned for me? I don't have a lot of purple in my wardrobe.

"You don't have a lot of anything except black in your wardrobe. Time for more shopping."

After the pair had dressed for going out, they headed out into York to search for something for Harry to wear.

As they travelled, Lisa looked unusually serious. "Yknow I promised not to make you over in how I wanted you to dress but let you make your own choices?"

Harry nodded.

"Can I ask you a personnel question?"

Harry leaned in close and whispered in her ear causing her to giggle and a lady opposite them to tut. "Let me see, did we fuck on your parents kitchen table? I think you can get away with personnel questions."

"Do you like those glasses? They are absolute rubbish. Have you ever tried out for contacts?"

Harry laughed out loud. "I see, can I ask you a question, is code for can I insult you." He took off his glasses to look at them. They had been repaired and resized many times. It was only magic that held them together, which was not as obvious as electrical tape. "I've never thought about it really, it wasn't as if I had the option to before. Do you know much about it?"

"My mum wears contacts. There are lots of opticians in the city, there are usually one or two that you can walk into to get tests. If you have a common problem they may have contacts in stock."

"Ok we'll have a look. This isn't just because you don't want your friends to see you with a speccy four eyes is it."

"Didn't come into at all. I just think you'll look better without them." She leaned closer to whisper the old lady tutted again. Lisa shot her a dirty look and instead sat back and continued in her normal voice. "It's not a big deal either way, after all I did let you fuck me this morning while you were wearing them."

The woman continued to give them a dirty looks for the rest of the journey until she got off the bus. Where upon the pair fell about in laughter. By the time Harry had managed to convince Lisa to go to the Oasis concert next month they had got off the bus and visited several second hand and charity shops.

It became increasingly obvious that they wouldn't find anything in purple, so Lisa started look for fabrics that would hold a dye.

Once they changed track they had bought the clothes they wanted and after a quick visit to a hardware store, Harry found himself nudged into an opticians. The last eye test he had received had been from the school nurse. He was quite surprised by the amount of effort that went into getting him the right prescription. The number of different lenses and not just letter charts he had to read but circles on backgrounds. He was starting to second-guess himself, was one really better than two? One was bigger, two was less fuzzy, did it really make that much of a difference anyway?

Once they had his prescription sorted he then had to have a contact lens consultation where he was taught how to poke himself in the eye and how to take them out which was even harder. Eventually he had that sorted and was then given lessons in how to clean them.

After Harry was comfortable with his lens, they returned to Lisa's house to find Simon's car in the drive.

" 'bout time you got back." He greeted them. " Well you passed the test, the house is still standing and is relatively tidy, could be cleaner but can't have everything. It looks like you've been eating real food and not just ready meals so well done."

"What did you expect dad?" Lisa asked him.

"Nothing but this, you are still young and this is the first time you've been left to fend for yourselves, so checking has hurt no one. I'm going up to Newcastle for the weekend to see you mum. Jane got some sort of infection after the operation so is having to stay in hospital until this time next week. Mike is still stuck on the bloody rig, the weather up there is not clearing and they can't get anyone off or on. I guess you know all this as both you and your mum can use a phone. So how are you doing for food?"

"We are starting to run a little low on some items." Harry told him.

"As there is only two of you." He took out his wallet and handed Harry a bundle of notes. " A hundred should be more than enough that will do you for food and beer, although how two sixteen years old can buy some will be your problem. " Having said that he gave Lisa a hug, Harry a pat on the shoulder and he headed out.

The two spent the afternoon getting ready for the party. They dyed Harry's suit, then his shirt. Lisa washed her hair repeatedly to remove traces of purple then with Harry's help dyed the bunches on one side red the other black.

Harry nervously read the instructions for the potion from Fred and George then measured out enough to last for a day. He glanced over to Lisa who gave him a thumbs up and he drank it down. Unlike any medicinal potion he had ever had it tasted good.

Lisa looked at him with wide eyed amazement at his colour change so he headed off to the bathroom mirror to check himself out. It was all he could do not to scream.

They took a break from preparations for some food, once that was out of the way Lisa began his makeup. For Harry it was mostly foundation but lots of it and in white. Once that was down she taught him how to apply lipstick.

The pair dressed in silence and looked at each other in the large mirror in Lisa's parents bedroom.

"Fuck." Harry finally said.

"Yeah." Lisa agreed, "and not the good kind either. We look scary."

Harry nodded his agreement. They still had some time before the taxi turned up so Lisa headed out to the garden shed and found a large wooden mallet. "I knew dad still had this from putting up the fence." She headed indoors then came back out with a tray of craft items. She haphazardly covered the mallet in glue followed by glitter and splashes of paint. Harry watched her placidly in the garden as she threw colour everywhere.

"Isn't that pretty puddin'"

"Charming."

They both broke out into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before the taxi picked them up and took them to Zoe's house where the party was taking place. The house was at the end of a long drive and was obviously old and imposing.

"It's an old vicarage." Lisa told him as they got out of the taxi and walked up the gravel drive. She took a moment as they walked up the drive and from there seemed to dance around him as he walked up the drive.

"Just remember puddin' we're here to have fun. No murders tonight."

Harry smiled in spite of himself. While he was never the life and soul of the party he had the freedom here to do as he wanted. No one knew him and furthermore he was dressed as an insane clown. He could do anything he wanted and claim to be playing a role. He made a mental note to enjoy himself.

The front door was open and as they approached a thumbing bass line of some tune Harry couldn't name filled the air. His pace quickened as he fell into the beat.

As they moved through the open door a tall and well-built man stood in front of them.

"Zoe, two more. Do you know them?" He called back into the house.

A girl approached them down the long hall. She had a simple black outfit on and a silver ankh hung between her breasts. Her makeup made her look as white as Harry, apart from a design around her eye that looked vaguely Egyptian to Harry.

Lisa spun and danced under the twenty something's arm and gave the girl a hug. "She knows me, and while she has never met him before everyone knows my puddin' by reputation at least."

The girl who Harry presumed to be Zoe returned Lisa's hug. "Thanks Mark, yes this is Lisa Turpin and her plus one."

Mark turned to Harry. "In you go then. Help yourself to drinks on the table."

Zoë stepped round Harry to face Mark. "Stop condoning underage drinking, the phrase is, there are drinks on the table. That is information. When you say help yourself, you are encouraging kids to drink. It's a technical distinction but important."

With that Zoe deliberately turned her back as Lisa and he headed to the table loaded down with bottles and cans. There were bottles of pop there to go with the alcohol. Lisa opened a bottle of Newcastle Brown. Harry went through the stages of opening and pouring a John Smiths' can that had a widget to give it a draft beer effect.

The two wandered the party. There were people spread out across all the ground floor rooms of the house. What Harry guessed was normally the living room was empty of furniture but was the source of the booming bass they had heard approaching the house. Other rooms had quieter gatherings of people. After the fifteenth person was introduced to him, Harry was unable to remember any more names.

It took them half an hour to wander the ground floor, with everyone that Lisa greeted and showed off Harry to.

They found Megan who was dressed in hot pant, with a tight green shirt. The accessories of toy pistols in two belts let them know it was a costume and not her normal clothes. On that score Harry was pleased to see that he and Lisa had stood out and made a real effort. Although it was his green hair that got the most admiring looks.

They told Megan that they did want the spare tickets to which she hugged them both in celebration. Megan dragged them both of to room with the dance music.

Harry actually found that he enjoyed himself. The beat was so all encompassing that it made thought impossible. He moved as the beat dictated. After ten minutes, he was a sweaty mess. He motioned for Lisa to carry on. He moved out to the hall table helped himself to a can of coke and wandered through the house to one of the quieter rooms.

There was a group of boys in there about his own age. The music was swirling and ambient. He had a couple of them greet him but he was happy to sit and be quiet. Letting his pulse rate drop and his head clear.

In a little over a week and a half his life was changed. He knew that he would have to return to school and it seemed fate was pushing him on to a meeting with Voldemort. Now at last he had something to live for. Someone to live for.

He took a sip of his can starting to feel quite mellow, when Megan burst into the room. "Harry come quickly, it's Lisa."

A.N.

In 1996 Harley Quinn was wearing a harlequin costume. The costume Lisa wears is from the new 52 version. I'm afraid this detail slipped by me until I had the section written. I'm not going back to change it.

Sorry for the delay, I had a number of issues with this section and the following chapter from the mundane, general busyness at work, a laptop that needed repairs to other issues that impacted on where I wanted to take this tale. As for the next chapter, it will be as the muse takes me. I have four open stories at the moment.

Yes, Harry swears. In canon he does the odd "Merlin" copying those around him. Here Lisa swears occasionally. Although I never wrote it Megan and Sophie swear like troopers. The music he is listening to is heavy on the swears as well. (You go find track five from Soundgardens 1996 album) So Harry has picked up the habit.


	6. Chapter 6

Call me 6

Disclaimer. I still own nothing. All the poor grammar especially belongs to JKR.

x

Harry followed quickly on Megan's heels to the dance room. Lisa was staggering across the floor. Her corset had dropped lower on her body and the buttons on her blouse had come undone.

"Look Harry." She called to him. "My boobies have fallen out. Do you want to suck on them? I love it when you suck on them. "

She seemed uncoordinated as she moved towards him, her pupils wide in her eyes.

"Lisa, you need to cover up." He told her.

"Aren't you going to even lick them?" Lisa turned to Megan. "He's being boring. Hey, you're gay Megs. You can lick them if you like." The pair tried to usher her out of the dance room. "Why won't anyone lick my little titties?"

Harry and Megan got Lisa out of the room and sat her on the stairs. Harry took off his purple jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

Megan spoke to Mark who was still on the door, before returned to Harry. She spoke to him ignoring Lisa's comments.

"I've asked Mark to ring for a taxi. I've never seen her like this. She hates getting drunk and I swear she hasn't had enough to get this wrecked. "

"No, don't want to go home. I'm having a good time. Everyone here is fun, I love them it's just so great. We don't have to go home. We could fuck here. Zoe won't mind if we use a bedroom or here on the stairs. She could join us, you could join us too Megs. A huge fucking sweaty mess."

Harry was both worrying about and angry with Lisa. She had the attention span of a goldfish reacting instantly to everything around her. She spent a quiet moment staring at the wallpaper on the stairs and waving her hand in front of her eyes. She propositioned everyone who came past, male or female. She loudly told Megan about this morning and the kitchen table. She was loud, over familiar and just couldn't stay still.

The ten minutes waiting for the taxi seemed like an eternity to him. The car horn sounded from outside He and Megan helped Lisa to her feet and half walked half carried her out.

It was a clear and warm night. The sun had set and the stars were shining above them. Lisa stopped open mouthed looking up at the sky.

"Look at the stars." She continued talking louder and faster pointing out things they couldn't see.

Harry and Megan placed an arm under each armpit and manhandled her towards the waiting taxi. She slipped out from under Harry's grip and flailed around. Harry stepped back to avoid one arm, as he stepped back in, her other hand came around her fist connected with him solidly.

With some effort they got her to the taxi. The driver looked at them taking in the scene.

"There is a 50 quid surcharge if she throws up in here. If you think she is going to, tell me, I'm sure we'd all rather lose some time than deal with that."

Megan joined them in the taxi, Lisa was quiet on the journey. Every time an oncoming car approached them she squealed with delight. She took the whole journey as a wild roller coaster ride.

When they got to Lisa's house Megan helped him again with Lisa.

"I'll need to go back I'm getting picked up from Zoe's house. My Old's will go nuts if I'm not there. Harry make sure you stay awake with her. If she throws up while she's asleep it might kill her." She gave him an unexpected peck on the cheek. "Sorry, you're in for a rough night."

Megan's words were prophetic. Lisa was hyperactive and hyper-alert all night. At around 4am she seemed to crash. She crawled over to Harry who was sat on the floor watching her, slowly put her head in his lap and repeated the phrase "I'm sorry." Over and over. She started to weep as he stroked her hair. After half an hour of this, he got her to head upstairs to bed, she fell asleep almost as soon as she fell into it.

Harry in an exhausted state got the camp bed out and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

He was woken at nine am by a banging on the front door. He pulled on Lisa's dressing gown over the shorts he was wearing.

When he opened a door he found Megan waiting for him. He let her in and led her to the kitchen.

"How's Lisa?"

"Asleep upstairs. She was hyper until about 4 am."

"It wasn't her fault Harry, someone spiked her drink. When I got back to the party there was an ambulance there. A girl called Kate had had a seizure. Turns out some guy had a bag of pills, ecstasy and speed and amyl-nitrate. All sorts of stuff. He thought it would be funny to drop pills in different peoples drinks. Kate was on prescription pills and whatever he put in her drink reacted badly. The police turned up the lad confessed and handed the drugs in, the ambulance guys had said unless they knew what he'd given Kate she might die."

Harry tried to keep up with Megan's story but the only thing that registered was someone had drugged Lisa, that everything he had dealt with last night was someone else's fault. He knew if he hadn't been so tired he would have been furious. At the back of his head he had thought about breaking up with Lisa. She had got drunk, propositioned strangers and hit him.

Now it turned out someone had spiked her drink. It wasn't her fault, that wasn't her normal behaviour. Not even her normal drunk behaviour. He breathed out letting the tension he was feeling draining out of him.

"I'm sorry Harry I thought you would need to know. I can see you're tired."

"It's ok Megan, I did need to know. Thanks for telling me. It's…" He yawned.

"It's ok Harry, I'll see myself out."

He headed back up stairs and was settling down on the camp bed when there was a persistent knocking and a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw an official school owl at the window.

He let the owl in and went to take the letter. The owl pecked at him and he realised the letter was for Lisa.

"She's asleep, I'm not waking her. Either wait and be quiet or let me take it."

The owl hooted at him softly and allowed him to take the letter before ghosting away, out the window. The heavy parchment was clearly addressed to Lisa in green ink. He put it next to her bed and returned to the camp bed. He woke around noon and spent a quiet afternoon reading.

Eventually Lisa woke at five in the afternoon.

He heard her stirring in bed. "Harry."

He headed upstairs. He didn't know how Lisa was going to be, he didn't know how to act. When he got to her room she was sitting in bed tears streaming down her face.

"You're still here. I woke up alone, I thought you might have gone."

Harry moved on to the bed and gave her a hug. Lisa clung to him. "I remember everything I did last night, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You know that don't you? Someone spiked your drink. There was a guy at the party who thought it was funny to put pills into people's drinks,"

Lisa started to shake in Harry's arms. "Who? I'll kill the bastard."

"Megan came round this morning." Harry told Lisa about the events at the party after they had left. "She never told me the guys name." He concluded. "You'll need to ring her soon. She was worried about you."

"Later." Lisa dismissed the idea, "first I need a drink and to get clean. I feel..." She paused. "I don't have the words I don't feel right though."

She got up and headed to the bathroom, he headed down stairs to make her a coffee. When he returned she was sitting on the toilet, seat down, watching the bath fill. She jumped slightly when he entered the room.

"Don't leave me, please."

"Don't worry, I won't it wasn't your fault."

Lisa smiled sadly at him. "I didn't mean that. I'm scared, I don't know of what but I'm scared. Stay with me, while I bathe."

Harry chatted to her idly while she bathed. He could tell now was not a time to make any sexual comments, Lisa seemed like a small child at the moment scared of everything, overly jumpy and uncertain of herself.

Harry spent the next few hours keeping the conversation light before he remembered the letter that Lisa had received.

"An official letter? " She hunched her knees up to chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry went upstairs for the letter rather than make excuses. Lisa opened it nervously.

"OWL results. Eight passes, no fails. A's in Dada and History. E's in Astronomy and Potions, four O's"

Harry smiled as he saw Lisa act like herself for the first time since the party.

"Did you get yours?" She asked.

"Untraceable remember. The headmaster must have done something serious to stop a Hogwarts Official owl." Harry stopped as an idea occurred to him. "Do you think that if I'm untraceable I could perform underage magic?"

"If you're wrong, then the ministry and the headmaster would find you. Please don't. I don't want you taken away."

Harry steered the conversation on to light things after that. As they approached bedtime Harry was unsure how to act. He watched Lisa undress and slid into bed naked and he followed her example. She ran a hand down his face gently touching his eye that was starting to blacken.

"Will you promise me something?" Harry shrugged non-committally. "If I ever hit you again, please leave me."

"You never hit me. This wasn't a punch. You were swinging your arms around wildly. Don't feel guilty about it."

Harry was a little surprised that Lisa initiated love making that night afterwards they drifted into a restful sleep.

They spent a quiet Sunday in the house. Lisa spent some time ringing round people from the party and apologising, although they all blamed Tony who had been arrested for possession of class A drugs.

Lisa seemed back to her usual self by the end of that day. They spent the day reading and cuddling on the sofa. As the day drew on though Lisa got more distant.

Monday morning found Harry sitting alone downstairs it hadn't been a great night sleep. Lisa had worn pyjamas, which was unusual. She'd told him she wasn't in the mood for anything, then later had snuggled up close to him. As he returned the cuddle his hand had slipped along her stomach finding bare flash. She had hummed her appreciation at that.

Feeling emboldened he had slid his hand higher only to have it slapped away.

"I said I wasn't in the mood for anything like that. Don't you listen? I'm off to my parents bed, don't follow me."

Harry had found it hard to sleep after that. He went through a hundred what if scenarios in his head before he eventually fell asleep.

He was now waiting for Lisa to come down stairs. He could hear her moving around upstairs. When she finally came down stairs she was wearing leggings and a sloppy jumper. She sat opposite him in an armchair not meeting his eye pulling her hair in and out of different styles. Eventually she looked up and looked him in the eye. "Harry what do you know about the female menstrual cycle?"

Harry discarded all the jokes that Seamus had made and tried to think of something useful to say. "Not a lot really."

"I'm on a period. The important details for you to know are this. I don't want to leave you, you haven't done anything wrong. For the next couple of days I'm going to be moody and snappy, I still love you. Can you handle all that?"

Harry blinked twice as he tried to get his brain to understand all he'd been told.

"Sorry, you love me? I thought you said it was too soon to say that."

Lisa looked confused herself as she thought over what she said. "Yes I did say that, I also know I feel something for you I've never felt before. I'm not in the mood for over analysing things today. Today I want warmth, cuddles, chocolate and red wine. The last can wait until after breakfast, cuddles now." She held out her arms to Harry and he cautiously moved into them.

"I'm sorry Harry, I guess I hurt you last night, I don't usually get so moody on my period but this month is a bit unusual. I never had a sexual relationship before, I've also not taken drugs before either, both of which could have played havoc with my body chemistry. Am I embarrassing you?" Lisa asked him.

"I wouldn't say embarrassed exactly but all I know about this subject is off colour jokes told in the dorm."

"You don't need to know biological details. For some women having a period involves them taking to bed for a week with a hot water bottle and some painkillers. For others it involves panty shields or tampons and no actual change to their routine. Everything in-between is possible too. There is a hormonal change as well, some woman can become angry or moody or changeable. Others stay on an even keel. I'm usually in the latter camp. Last night it was quite painful and I really needed to be by myself. Right now, I need cuddles. In an hour I might feel different. I bet you thought intimacy was all wonderful sex, not details of my monthly cycles. Can you cope?"

Harry paused before he answered it was something she drummed into him, think then act. "Now I know what's going on, yes I can cope. I did wonder what I had done last night and I was scared you were going to throw me out this morning. "

Lisa wriggled around in the cuddle, until she could face him. She then kissed him, first gently then passionately pressing down deeply on him.

When they broke Harry pushed back slightly on the shoulders. "I might get the wrong idea if you keep doing that."

Lisa looked at him hungrily. "Sorry, my hormones are going nuts. I really want sex. Lisa paused and blinked as if surprised by her own statement. "right now." Lisa leaned back and took off her sweater and removed her bra. "So what do you say?"

Before he had a chance to think of an answer she was kissing him again.

Later as they lay together in bed he was stroking her hair as she held him tight. "Shit, these hormones are really wild this month, fun though."

The rest of the day they spent in the house. Lisa made a suggestion to Harry for the next day's activities and they planned for that.

The Tuesday dawned clear and bright. After breakfast Harry gave Lisa a hard look. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." With that he drank the potions they had measured out. First he drank one to change his hair colour to blond, the next was the ageing potion. Harry felt himself grow both upwards and outwards.

"That is really unnerving." Lisa commented as he underwent the changes. "No offence Harry but I really don't fancy you at the moment. "

Harry looked himself over in the mirror. He could see her point. With his hair lengthened and a different colour and himself aged an extra twenty years he thought the person looking back at him looked more like Lucius Malfoy than Harry Potter.

"I see your point. I'll only hold your hand when it comes to crossing roads."

"I had a whole host of daddy jokes planned in my head but right now everyone of them seems creepy and wrong. "

The pair dressed conservatively, Harry used Simon's clothes. Lisa wore the longest dress Harry had seen her in. It was mid calf and in blacks and greys.

The pair headed out and Lisa stuck out her wand. This would be the first test. Would Stan recognise Harry, or maybe misrecognise him as he still called him Nev.

He did recognise Lisa and kept his distance as last time she had met him she had threatened him. He gave no sign of recognition of Harry so they were feeling quite relaxed as they joined the other passengers who got off at The Leaky Cauldron.

They made their way through the pub. Lisa nudged Harry into the lead, Diagon ally had changed. Harry was surprised by how much. He was painfully reminded that while he was having a summer of fun, the wizarding world was at war.

Those people who were in the alley looked harassed and fearful. Harry guided Lisa towards Gringotts. The queues to see a teller dragged on endlessly. Harry found it hard to find anything to say in the closed environment of the bank. He knew they could easily be overheard by everyone around them and so just stood silently.

After close to two hours they made their way to a teller. Harry handed over his vault key.

"I'd like to visit my vault."

The goblin looked at the key, then at Harry. "You'll need to speak to a manager first." He informed them. He spoke into a tube and another goblin led them into a small office. There sat a richly dressed goblin behind an ancient mahogany desk.

The two chairs on their side of the desk were of significantly cheaper quality than the one the goblin sat on.

"Mr. Potter?" the seated goblin asked. Harry nodded. "Then take a seat." He glanced at Lisa. "We will need to discuss matters that I am sworn to secrecy over. It is your choice if this lady stays or not."

Harry pulled out a seat for Lisa and gestured for her to sit.

"Mr Potter, we have made several attempts to contact you already this summer. Somehow all attempts to do so have failed. Could you explain this?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer as Lisa kicked him in the ankle. He paused to formulate his answer. "It was not of my doing. The explanation I do have is only hearsay. An associate of mine told me that Headmaster Dumbledore placed an anti-tracking charm on me. This was to keep members of the ministry from contacting me."

The goblin paused to consider this. "Is he your guardian?"

"No I live with my aunt and uncle."

"A guardian would have the right to do this for a child, a headmaster for a pupil would not. As he is Chief Warlock this may have implications." The goblin leaned back in his chair. "Still that will not concern you or I, and no one today. We have been attempting to contact you over the Last will and Testament of Sirius Black."

Harry's face fell and he felt the colour drain from him.

"You are the main beneficiary of his estate. There are a few small personnel bequests but the majority of the vaults and all properties and holdings have come to you."

"What would happen if I said I didn't want it?"

The goblin consulted his notes. "Then the estate would follow the family descent and the primary beneficiary would be Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to profit from Sirius' death but equally didn't want Draco or his mother to do so either. He looked to Lisa for guidance. "You'll have to take it. Narcissa is the wife of a convicted death eater. Accepting it and keeping it are different things entirely. "

He looked at her gratefully. "Thank you," he turned to the goblin. She is right, I will have to accept it."

The rest of the meeting was taken up with form filling in and signing. The goblin gave Harry a set of documents to look through detailing his holding. When they left that office they were taken to the carts so Harry could visit his vault.

The pair screamed and shouted as they descended.

"I told you it was faster than the Big One." said Harry breathlessly as he got out and headed to his vault.

Lisa's eyes widened as she saw the contents of his vaults. "It's a good thing I want you for your body. I'd hate to be accused of just wanting you for your money. Which with the Black account you seem to have more of than Midas."

Harry smiled weakly at her joke, took what he needed for Lisa and his shopping and got back in the cart.

They returned to the alley way and bought most of what they thought they would need for school next year. It was a bit of a gamble with Harry not knowing what he had passed and the school lists not out until later in the month but Lisa had convinced Harry once those were published they would be more people watching the alley.

Their last stop was a risk, unlike the rest of the alley the twins shop was a blaze of colour and fun. They headed inside were the colour got worse and the noise louder. For the first time they had to move their way through people. The shop while busy still had space for them to move around.

The twins were easy to spot with their flaming hair and magenta robes. Harry allowed Lisa to make her way forward. She returned after five minutes.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" Harry smiled to himself it was unusual but gratifying to see the twins being so professional.

"Hopefully," Harry paused and took in the bearing of the man in front of him. "Fred."

There was a look of shock on Fred's face as he looked hard at Harry, his eyes widened in surprise. "I think you'll need to come into the back room sir."

Fred led the way. The entered into a storeroom where the products seemed more subdued.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Last time you saw me I went by the name sexy arse but I'm Lisa." Lisa introduced herself to Fred.

Fred gave her a long look as if trying to picture the girl from Blackpool with the more modest one in front of him. "You've taken quite a chance coming here since you are trying to avoid the order. " He finally said.

"I haven't dropped out of school, we still need supplies. It was better to do it now than when the book lists were published. If I was the headmaster trying to find me I'd have the alley way watched then. We guessed it would be quieter now."

"You're still taking a risk."

"Says the man selling 'you know poo.' It's our risk and it's a calculated one. So how are you guys, business seems good."

"Business is good, strange thing though the joke shop although it's what everyone thinks we do is not our main earner. We have just got a major order from the ministry for shield hats. So what can we do for you, or is this just social?"

"A bit of both, I need some more ageing potion but I was curious about how everyone is."

"Everyone is Ok, apparently Hermione was a nervous wreck waiting for her OWL's. She did as well as expected. Ikkle Ronny did alright too. Hermione panicked when she realised that you wouldn't know her results. The headmaster reassured her that you will be, gratified when you receive them, but she is convinced you will turn up now because she can't conceive of anyone not wanting to know how they did."

"How did that girl not end up in Ravenclaw?" Lisa asked.

"Because when she gets passionate about a cause she acts without thinking, the same as the rest of us Gryffindors. She never counts the cost she always acts. The rest of the time you're right she should be in Ravenclaw."

"The order is frozen and inactive with you missing. They can't get into headquarters as you now own it. They can't magically trace you. They have tried all your known friends and acquaintances. The headmaster doesn't want it general knowledge you are missing so his searches for you are low key.

Why are you doing this Harry? If it's just to make a point consider it made."

"Fred I'm doing this because having fun and not be locked up under guard is what normal people do. Do you know that until I'd come here today I'd actually forgotten there was a war on. I'm almost sixteen. Sixteen year old boys, don't fight dark lords in their summer holidays. They try to sneak into pubs and spend their time looking at girls bums and hoping they don't get caught. Well Lisa caught me and she doesn't mind that I look at her bum."

Lisa gave a little wiggle at this comment.

"So just assume I go back and the order agrees not to lock me up for my own good, just on the very simple matter of the fact I'm sleeping with my girl friend, how would your mum react?" Harry felt himself heating up and getting louder as he spoke.

"Okay, I see your point. I'm also glad to know you are safe. We do worry about you yknow?"

"Thank you for that. If anything happens all I have to do is perform magic. The ministry will find me in moments."

"Someone asked the headmaster about that at one of the meetings. He removed the trace from you. You can do as much magic as you want. No one can trace you."

Harry took out his wand and looked at it with a smile on his face. "Fine then, if things go wrong I promise to send a Patronus. Will that reassure you?"

"Yes thanks Harry."

The conversation turned lighter then. George popped in to see them and Fred went out to the front of the shop. They spent an hour at the shop and picked up a few items, just in case.

They returned back through the Leaky Cauldron and out onto the London street. The Knight Bus picked them up and an hour later they were back in Lisa's front room.

"That went different to how I planned" Harry grunted in reply looking at the paperwork from Sirius's will.

Lisa stepped out of the room a minute or two later she came back in with a glass of thick purple liquid. "Drink this." He took the drink of her and drank it in one gulp. He felt himself shrink in size. He looked at her questioningly. "Antidote to the aging potion. You are yourself again. So are you going to stay here and get depressed or are you going to come up stairs with me." To emphasis her point she took the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head.

Harry watched her run out of the room. It was true what he had told Fred. He loved watching her bum. If he moved quickly he could watch her run upstairs.

A.N.

I like that end point.

The author would like you to note I have not taken drugs so if Lisa on E rings false, my apologies.

I struggled with that section. I had planned before writing it that Lisa would have a bad reaction and there would be drama.

Between planning and writing a member of my extended family died at a rave. Drug use was the post-mortem explination for a fit and healthy 20yr old to die suddenly.

While I had never met the guy in question, (One of my cousins sons.) it did throw me slightly. So I scraped all the angst and drama because I couldn't face writing it. I also didn't want to give the impression that taking drugs is something that has no consequences.

However that wouldn't fit in the story without it becoming a Heavy Handed Aesop. So you have these notes.

Please do not review just to offer me condolences. I'd hate that.

I can't see another chapter getting published this side of Christmas and if things stay true to my usual habits it will take some time for me to get back into writing.

So the best you can expect for another chapter is a month.


End file.
